Finding Solace
by SirenShadow
Summary: Seven years ago, the  Fayz wall came down.  Sam and Astrid have suffered a terrible break up.  Together, Healing is impossible. But alone, life is unbearable.  Can these two find Solace?  SamXAstrid.  Warning: Angsty and bad language.Spoilers from Plague.
1. Seven Years, Gone

_I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended._

**~ Seven Years Gone ~**

_The lengths we will go to hide our pain will only increase the sorrow in our hearts_

**Astrid:**

Astrid spat her gum into the gutter. She tried to keep her high heel clad feet out of puddles as she hailed a cab. The streets weren't that busy so getting a cab wouldn't be too tricky, but the sun was setting and she wanted to get off the streets and back home before dark. These streets could become dangerous for unaccompanied attractive women. Through all that Astrid had been through, she did not need another _incedent._

Work had seemed to drag on forever today as it had every day for months. Of course, everyday was difficult. The challenge it was to live her life clean and sober. She wanted a drink, she wanted to drink so much she would forget all the bullshit in her life. Of course, if she was going to forget all the bullshit, she may as well forget her entire life altogether.

No, that wasn't true. There where positives in her life, some lights that still shown through the black web of turmoil. She had friends, yes, people who gave a shit about her. People who had helped her off her self-destructive path. They had put so much time and energy and compassion into getting Astrid back on track, she couldn't throw it all away to numb the pain. If she drank, that would lead to the crumbling of every stone she had laid for her foundation of life. If not for her sake, for the sake of her friends who had so much faith in her recovery. A new life, a new chance.

A cab pulled up in front of her and she got in the back seat. He asked her where her destination was and an address popped into her mind on instinct. It was so instinctive that she almost said it out loud. _Two-One-Five Reed Street, number seven. _Stop! She had to stop thinking of that place, the place where _he _lived. It was unacceptable and she would not allow herself to be drawn into that confusion again. Remembering that the cabbie was still waiting for directions, she hastily gave him the address of her place of residence and sat back to mentally scold herself for the thousandth time that day. It was always the same everyday. Get up, eat, go to work, come home, sleep. But every time she woke up it was drenched in sweat from the nightmares. She took no pleasure in eating food, the taste was dull no matter what she ate. She worked long hours to keep herself busy and her mind occupied to avoid thinking of other unsavory topics. Usually unsuccessful attempts. When she came home she was greeted by her roommates, but for all their love, they were not _Him._

Sam...

No! She would not think of him! She refused to be that weak. He had been the one who had told her everything was going to be alright. He had brought hope to her every despair. He had shone like the sun in a dark and pitiful existence. He had pulled her out of the rubble and shown her that the FAYZ wall had come down. He had smiled at her, bringing the news of their freedom and salvation. He had shown her happiness and pleasure beyond anything that she could imagine. But he was not an angel. He was flawed in many ways worse than anyone who survived. He brought her down. She loved him and he had, or so Astrid had thought, loved her as well. But through all their affection he was not happy. He pushed her away, not kindly. Not sparing her feelings he had thrown her out like a dirty towel, to be disposed of when used. He had said it was for her own good but Astrid could argue the point. God knew she loved to argue. When he was rid of her, Astrid spiraled downwards. She had lost her rock, her lifeline, her reason and her will to go on. She was left with a gaping hole where he should have been. She had tried to fill that hole with booze. That didn't work very well. Then came the men, different every night. That, while being quite enjoyable, hadn't worked to fill the gap either. Then came the drugs, a last resort and a desperate attempt to rid herself of the images of dying children. The images of drake and his whip hand snaking around her. The memories of what that psychotic slime had done to her...Yes, the drugs had been an effective way to escape. All because she had lost Sam. He'd kept her sane in a truly crazy world and without him, she had fallen apart. So no, she would not think of him, at least not with any kind of sympathy or affection.

Now that she was clean and sober she had to deal with those images of the monstrous things she witnessed in the FAYZ, but she had others to lean on now. She depended on her friends so much, she couldn't deal without them. She didn't want to.

So she expelled all unpleasant thoughts from her mind as she began chewing another gum, watching the downtown buildings of Los Angeles blur as the cab went on its way. It was nice to live with other people. She had moved in with Jack and Brianna at the beginning of her recovery. Sanjit was already staying with the couple, and the four of them together made life bearable. She didn't know why they had all banded together like they did, maybe it was the mutual experiences or the sheer loneliness. No one would understand her better than those people, maybe except Sam...

She cursed under breath as her thoughts drifted back to her former lover. She wished not for the first time that she had never met Sam. She wished she could forget every memory she had with him. She wished harder than anything that she did not have to think of him ever again.

But she did think of him. With love and hate, passion and betrayal, lust and disgust, she thought of him. As much as she wished she could, she could never be rid of the bastard who had ruined her life.

**Sam**:

Sam rose from his bed, an action which received a confused grunt from the girl laying in it. What did she think, that because they'd had great sex he now wanted to cuddle? No way, not with her, he wasn't even sure if he could remember her name. Mandy? Something like that. That wasn't the point, the point was that he'd gotten what he wanted and he was sure she had a good time too, so what the hell did she expect?

"Hey," Mandy said, a satisfied smile resting on her lips. "That was...incredible," the girl giggled and tried to pull Sam back onto the bed. He moved out of her reach and began redressing. He was not in the mood for this mushy stuff. He wished she would realize how uninterested he was in her and leave already. "Oh come on, don't get all 'mopey' on me and come and have some f-"

"I'm tired and I have to get up for work tomorrow. I need sleep" He didn't want to give excuses, he wanted her gone.

"I'm not stopping you"

"Yes, actually you are," He snapped.

"Do you have a problem or something?" whats-her-name said.

That hit a nerve. "Yes, I have a million problems. Happy? But there's only one that concerns you, Mandy, and its laying in my bed."

He could tell that he had hurt her, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. So what if she was hurt, it was nothing compared to what he had been through. She would just have to deal with it. He was proven right by the fact that she angrily got up and got dressed. Very quickly. She stormed towards the door, her blond hair swishing when she abruptly turned around to face him. "By the way, its Miranda. Bastard." she spat before leaving. Sam locked the door after she left and returned to his bedroom, glad the girl was gone.

Sam fell onto his bed. He regretted bringing Mand-Miranda here to his place. He had tried to get her to invite him o hers, that would have made it a lot easier to escape mushy affections...afterwards. But she wouldn't take him to her place, claiming she had roommates who hated when she brought guys home. He could have found another girl at the trashy club but he wanted her. after all, Miranda's resemblance to _Her _was incredible. Fine blond hair, soft facial features, delicate body...Her personality in contrast was nothing like Astrid. Miranda was loud and annoying. It insulted the girl she looked like.

Perhaps it was the booze, maybe the heartache, but every time Sam went out for drink he always tried to get one who resembled the woman he longed for the most. It was pointless, he knew. Astrid could never be his again, he had let that ship sail and it was never coming back. His fault, and now he was paying for it. But god he missed her. He missed everything. The smiles, the arguments, the small touches...He tried to substitute but none of them were her. None of them could ever fill in for Astrid. There was no hope for him to be happy, not without her. He was hollow and nothing could fill the void left in his shattered heart, no healer could take away the pain of having your other half ripped from you. He was incomplete without her, and she could never be his again so he knew he would remain this way for as long as he held on to his pathetic life.

He pushed her away. He couldn't be what she deserved. What she needed. She may have received a broken heart from his actions but if she had a chance for a normal life it wouldn't be with him. She would never be happy with him, there was too many painful memories she was forced to relive every time she looked at him. It was slowly killing her so he had let her go. He wasn't happy then but living without Astrid now was killing him...slowly.

So why bother live? If you were at the lowest of low, the bottom wrung of life, why continue? Was it because he had survived Drake? Was it because he had survived starvation, thirst and sickness? All the lengths which he went to survive would be for nothing if he gave up now. The FAYZ had turned him into a survivor. Somehow that gave living a purpose. Maybe not that much of a purpose but it was all that he had.

Sam rolled over and fell into the embracing arms of sleep. He dreamt of Astrid. She was as beautiful as an angel...more beautiful even. She laughed with him as they walked along the beach. This dream was bliss. No horror, no terror. Fear was a thing of the past. He could live happily in this dream, taking an endless stroll on the beach with her. He would need nothing else, but to feel her arms in his once more.

**Astrid**:

_"...And now for the breaking news. Authorities have confirmed the escape of criminally insane convict Drake Merwin from custody this morning. The official statement is that the FBI and the L.A.P.D. are working to locate the convict, but are unable to provide any more details. An unconfirmed tip states that the authorities have thus far no leads although they can neither confirm nor deny the validity of this statement. The search for Merwin has been classified top priority and the police are recommending that all residents within the area on Los Angeles be on their guard and never travel alone although they strongly discourage panic. More details of this matter will be discussed on the morning news. "_

Astrid couldn't move. She was frozen on the couch. The fear gripped her heart like she was bait, a helpless worm on the end of a hook. waiting for the predator to come.

The last words Drake said to Astrid came back.

_Drake advanced to her, his eyes filled with lust and anger. Astrid's heart was about to explode if it pounded any faster. Fear release adrenaline into her system, the fear was so bad it hurt like a knife caressing her heart. He would get his way with her now, there was no one to stop him. He would get what he wanted and there was nothing Astrid could do. She was helpless to save herself, helpless to save her brother, helpless to do anything._

"_That's right, Pretty, your helpless and I'm not going to hold back any longer. Your mine and very soon you will be dead but not after I defile your body and made you beg me for mercy. You will beg me to kill you, and you'll find I can have a lenient side to me. the last thing you will experience in this twisted world will be my mercy."_

_Fear choked her, she couldn't move or talk. She could barely breath._

"_ASTRID!" that was Sam. He was looking for her. It was all she could do to let out a tangled scream. Sam would find her, he would kill Drake, he would save her._

_Drake knew this. He knew the only person who could kill him was Sam. He seethed and cursed and whipped his snake hand into a wall, it crumbled with ease. Bits of drywall and plaster were flung everywhere, parts of the ceiling came down too. It covered Astrid where she sat, but she couldn't move to free herself. Drakes whip hand touched her leg, she writhed to free herself of his touch._

_"Be nice, you don't want me to get angrier. I will have my way with you, I have patience and I will never stop. No matter where you hide, no matter how long it takes, I. Will. Have. You."_

Astrid remembered those words like they were spoken yesterday. For all it was worth, they may as well have been. Drake would find her, he was on the loose and he would do everything in his power to fulfill his vow.

**A/N: Yes I know its dark. It's suposed to be.**

**I'll consider any ideas you may have, I'll credit you if I use yours. Leave them in your reviews or Inbox me.**

**Review. I like them more than cake.**


	2. Never Make Promises

Review and I might update.

_I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. I do own all the Gone books and continue to be a fan._

**Chapter Two.**

**Never Make Promises.**

**Sam:**

Sam flicked off the TV and sat back in his chair. He let out a strangled sigh betraying his anxiety. Drake was out. This was very bad.

Flashes of the room in the power plant filled his brain. Where the nuclear core was kept, that place where Drake tortured Sam. The never ceasing whip lashes, the blinding pain so bad it was impossible to think of anything other than death and how pleasant it sounded. He had wished for death in that room. He would never forget how it felt to pray for his own life to end. When under that pain, there where only two things that made living bearable. The first thing was Astrid. Her face, her smile, the way she made him feel. She could bring light to the darkest of situations. He had forced her face to fill his mind as the lashes continued. His will to live only persisted with the hope that he would see her once more. With every searing strike her face was all that kept him from begging for Drake to end his pain and his life.

The other thing that kept him going during the endless hours of torture was the malicious thought of revenge.

As he lay on the cement floor of the reactor room, Sam let his imagination run wild with all the things he promised to do to Drake if he lived. When the pain became too much for even Astrid's face to keep him sane, he vowed to extract revenge on his tormentor. It became the reason to persist. His goal if he lived, would be to kill Drake as slowly and as painfully as possible. Even now, seven years later, Sam still thought about his plans for payback. He imagined Drake, lying on the floor, writhing in pain. He imagined burning his skin until he could smell cooked flesh. He imagined using his power to obliterate Drake's snake arm. His fury could not be quelled, not until nothing remained of Drake but a pile of ashes.

But his motivations were not all self driven. Drake always had his eyes on the woman Sam loved. It made him want to wretch, the things he'd promised to do to her. Right up until the FAYZ wall came down, he'd sworn he'd have his way with her. And that was all that Sam could think of now. Now that Drake was out, he would try to go after Astrid. He would never let that happen. Ever.

Drake was the primary cause of many problems in Sam's life. Most, actually. Many of Caine's schemes for power had been assisted by the one armed freak. Sam wondered how many of his estranged brother's plan had been successful or almost successful because of the snake's involvement. He had been crucial, if only as a threatening technique, in Caine's rise to power but Drake was never the leader. They might be near even match in a fight, as a matter of fact, Sam's money would be on Drake, but when it came to who was in charge, Drake lacked the confidence, charisma and blood chilling ambition that the telekinetic possessed in spades. But without his leader he was dangerous, a wheel spinning out of control, a blood thirsty dog loose from his leash. Sam would never be rid of the pain Drake had caused him. Physically he healed, with the help of Lana, but mentally, he still bore scars from his time in the reactor room.

Drake was the cause of Sam loosing Astrid.

Astrid! She would need protecting now that the bastard was loose, and Sam would relive being tortured ten fold before he would let the worst happen to her.

He had a reason to live now. As long as Drake was alive Astrid would never be safe. So Sam would find him, and he would kill him. Not quickly, no, unless there was some need to eliminate Drake hastily, Sam would take his time in killing the deranged fuck. Suddenly, he felt more alive with a purpose than he had not ten minute ago.

There was a knock on his door. Sam groaned as he got up from the couch. If it was that girl again, Miranda or whatever it was, Sam wasn't sure whether or not he would have have the brain power enough to deal with her. Although he couldn't imagine why she wold return, Sam wasn't sure who else knew where he lived. His heart sank at the thought of some religious group trying to convert him, or a sales person shoving some random object at him. Unless is was girl guides with cookies. Sam had a liking towards the cookies not to mention he had a bit of a soft spot when it came to children. Understandably, since his own childhood had been yanked away by the realization that he could shoot hot blue light out of his hands. Since the FAYZ ended, Sam hadn't seen any new freaks. It lead him to believe that it was in fact the FAYZ that had nurtured these super-human powers into him and his peers. It was a comforting thought that after the FAYZ ended, there would be no new powers in the world. Astrid had a theory once that it wasn't the FAYZ that caused there powers to emerge but natural evolution. With the help of the Giaphage's DNA, evolution could take humans anywhere. It was all in theory of course. After the FAYZ ended, the authorities quarantined Perdido Beach and the surrounding area. The ten mile radius which surrounded the power plant was now inaccessible to everyone under any circumstances. So, no more contamination from the Gaiaphage, no more powers.

With each passing day that Sam didn't hear about the freaks, his heart felt a bit more at peace. True, the freaks from the FAYZ where still stuck with their abilities but the government had kept their secret. They said that allowing the general population to know about them would cause widespread panic and discrimination. They were right of course, having the normal kids of the FAYZ know about them was enough to convince anyone about the prejudice that faced them. Even if someone didn't want to keep the secret, who would believe them if the government didn't back them up? No one, that was the simple truth. They would be called crazy, clinically insane and put away for their own protection. Probably.

Sam was more than happy to keep the secret. Who needed "freak" branded across their forehead anyhow? Best just stick to the shadows and stay unnoticed.

Sam brought his attention back to the door and the uninvited visitor that awaited on the other side.

He looked through the peephole, and was both relieved and wary of the identity of the person who waited, non too patiently on the other side.

"The sign says "No Solicitors". Can't you read?" Sam said, feeling an uncharacteristic urge to be humorous.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not here to sell you anything, isn't it Sam?" Was the cheeky reply from the female from the other side of the door. "Besides, you know the only thing I can offer you, I'd give you gladly for free."

That was too true, Sam thought as he opened his door to greet his _visitor _face to face. "It's been a long time, Taylor. Tell me, why didn't you just bounce right in?"

"I've hence learned that bouncing into people's apartments unannounced creates quite a hostile reaction. Is it so hard to believe that I actually want to get on people's good side for once and not purposely anger them before I get a chance to talk to them?" she replied innocently.

"As a matter of fact it is" He replied curtly.

"Well its the truth nonetheless. Why? Do you miss my sudden rude appearances?" Taylor smirked flirtatiously.

"Not in the least, thanks or whatever, for not shattering my privacy"

"Always Mr Sunshine aren't you? For a guy who can shoot hot light out of his hands, you could lighten up a bit,"

Sam was a bit annoyed by her attempt at humor, although he had to admit that it was good to see a familiar face. It seemed that Taylor was the only one of his "Old Friends" That actually didn't mind being within a ten mile radius of him. Maybe she loved him, or at least used to love him. Whatever feelings she might have or used to have were immaterial to Sam other than those of friendship. He considered having her as more than a friend on more than one occasion, but he never acted on his impulses knowing they would only lead to another broken heart and he would be damned if he let that happen again on his watch. And besides the point, Taylor was not and would never be Astrid, and to say so was an insult to the woman he loved. It may sound harsh but as far as Sam was concerned, it was the truth. The truth could be denied if you were the type who lived inside fantasies, but that was not him. He always knew the situation and prided himself on making decisions objectively.

Sam gestured for Taylor to come in before he realized that she was already inside and lounging comfortably on his couch. Sam wasn't surprised.

"You want a beer?"

"I'd love one. The trip here made me thirsty"

"Where'd you bounce from this time?" Sam asked uninterstedly as he retrieved two beers from his tiny refrigerator which contained cans of said drink, expired milk, and something which might have once been a watermelon.

"Las Vegas. Two hundred and thirty miles in twenty nine and a half minutes. A new record I might add, and all for you." Taylor babbled excitedly.

"I'm honored," he relied with a...was that a smile on his lips? It must be some itch in his cheeks making him to raise the corners of his mouth upward. Either that or he really did miss talking to a friend. A real conversation with real topics with someone who understood him to some degree. Or an itch, either one. "Something tells me your not here just to chit chat about the weather," He said as he tossed her a beer which she caught and proceded to open and drink.

Taylor enjoyed a long slurp of her drink before facing Sam and his question. Her face lost its bright optimistic spark.

"Drake."

"I know, I just heard about it on the news." Sam said, sitting down next to her with his own beer. Something told him He'd need the alcohol for this conversation.

"It's on the news already? That was fast," Taylor said in a strange voice.

"What do you mean, already? How did you find out?" How could she be surprised it was on the news? Unless she found out from another source but how was that possible unless...

She sighed before answering. "I saw him. He came to find me. "

Sam was lost for words for a moment. Drake found Taylor. How and for what purpose? Was it possible that he needed her for some plan he was hatching? or was he using her to send a message? Sam suddenly was filled with fear and fury. Fear that the one armed cretin had harmed his friend somehow. Which would only add to his very long list of reasons to hate Drake.

"When?" he asked without even thinking about it.

"About an hour ago. He...told me things. He wanted me to know his plan. I don't know why he told me but he did and I..." she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "He said the government hadn't killed the Gaiaphage yet because they want to study it. He said so many things. I can't tell you how much of what he said was true but...He looked so" Taylor stopped her monologue seemingly deprived of the appropriate wording. "I don't know, he looked excited. Like he was going to do something fun. Fun for him, I guess"

Sam was trying to process this. If Drake could find Taylor so easily, and Taylor was a hard person to find at the best of times, then he would find...

Sam was out of his seat in a flash, grabbing his cell phone off the counter where it had previously lain undisturbed and dialed the forbidden number. It was the number listed under Jack and Brianna Thompson. It was the number that Sam had sworn he would never dial. Ever.

That's the problem with promises. You know when you make them that a time will come along where you have the temptation to break them. And when that time comes, you learn that promises are made of nothing. Just air, not even that. He heard the phone ring once. Damn it, Sam had promised he would never hurt Astrid, but he did. The phone rang twice. He hurt her when they were together, and he did by leaving her. The phone had rung three times now. He had left her in hopes to spare her the pain he knew he was causing when she was around him. But justifications meant as little as promises. Just words and air to fill our guilty souls.

The phone was answered on the fourth ring.

_"Hello?" _That was Brianna.

it took Sam a moment to think of what to say.

"Brianna it's me, Sam."

...

"_What the fuck do you want?" _Was the predictable response.

"Brianna I don't want to cause trouble I just need to-"

"_It's too late for that, you're lucky I don't know where you live, cause' if I did, I would breeze over there and kick your ass for even thinking of dialing our number-"_Brianna continued her rant for some time before Sam interrupted her.

"Brianna, I don't want to talk to her. I don't want her to know I called, I just need to know if she's okay. I need to know she's protected. You tell me that your 100 percent sure that she if safe from Drake and I'll hang up the phone and you can forget I ever called. "

There was silence for a few moments. It was incredible, Brianna almost never stayed silent for so long. She must be talking to someone else.

"_We can protect her fine without your help. You've done enough on your own, just stay away or I swear I'll kill you. Understand?"_

_"_Fine I understand. You have my number in your log now, please write it down. Call me if Drake shows up, or if you need help in any way. You know I'm one of two people alive who can defeat him."

"_Fine whatever, I'm hanging up now, don't call again."_

_"_I promise I wont."

Sam pushed the red button on his phone. Promises are made of air. Words meant to comfort, lie to yourself, or gain the trust of the one your promising them to. Promises meant nothing because anyone could make them of any subject to anyone at any time of day. How much could that mean? How substantial does anyone expect that to be?

People expect far too much from their friends and from themselves.

And Brianna was one of those people. She expected to protect Astrid with nothing but her speed and her strong but weak-minded husband and a lost boy still hurting over the healer who broke his heart. That wouldn't work, it was a plan doomed to fail.

"Sam, Drake isn't going after Astrid. At least, not yet.'

He had completely forgotten that Taylor was still here. "What do you mean, what do you know?"

Taylor's face grew serious. "He told me where he was going in case I wanted to join him. At least that's what he said. I pretty sure he wanted me to know so that I could tell you so you'd go after him. "

"Where is he?"

Taylor shook her head. "If I tell you, your going to do exactly what he wants you to."

"I don't care, Taylor, Damn it tell me where he is." Sam was yelling now.

Taylor closed her eyes and swallowed.

"He's going back there. To Perdido Beach. He's going back there to his master so he can get orders again. "

Sam's stomach flipped thrice over. He hadn't been back to that god-forsaken place since they were rescued. But if that was where Drake was, Sam would be there to meet him.

"If your going to see our old friend, I'm coming with you,"

Taylor smiled but her face shows determination and stubbornness. To argue would be pointless. Even though Sam would rather not have to worry about another person, he recognized that if he forbade her from coming, she would do so anyways.

"Okay then. But we're gonna need some artillery, and I think you know who we need to see for that kind of thing."

"Caine." Taylor answered.

"Caine." Sam confirmed. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

**Review. I like them more than chocolate.**

**Well, maybe not as much as chocolate, but you get my drift.**


	3. On the Road Again

Review and I might update.

_I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. I do own all the Gone books and continue to be a fan._

**Chapter Three.**

**On the Road Again**

The boy moved slowly.

Too slowly. To painfully.

The government is a bitch. Of course the best phsycologists in the USA could quickly determine that the 15 year old was mentally insane with criminal impulses...or something like that. What they could not figure out, however, was how this psycho teenager somehow was bonded genetically to a 12 year old Jesus freak. 7 years later...and they still couldn't figure it out. Some experts.

But to Drake, the how didn't matter. Hell, the why didn't really matter either. What did matter, was the Who.

I'm coming, Master.

If only the damn drug weren't slowing him down so much. Those shithole doctors thought they were so smart, injecting him with that tranquilizer. After he had been so good, and Drake didn't like to act like an obedient pup. Following order after order. Time to get up. Time to eat. Time for your injection. Yeah right.

The only person Drake took orders from was The Master.

Damn! Damn these fucken shrubs to hell! Drake cursed creatively as he trekked through mild forest. He HAD successfully escaped the research department of the mental facility. Check. He had killed all those who were stupid enough to get in his way, or at least mortally injured them. Check. He had successfully escaped the recapture team. Check.

Actually one members of the capture team had gotten close to subduing him again. As if he would go to all the trouble of killing four security guards, two patrol guards, and the whole team of doctors who ran the experiments on him, only to get caught again. His tentacle arm felt so good around their necks right before they snapped, it made him feel nostalgic. The euphoria was doubled with the knowledge that his murderous actions would bring him closer to his master.

It had been seven long years and Drake was hungry for many things. Chief among them, purpose. The Master would tell him what to do, and Drake would have fun carrying out whatever deed was asked of him. Granted he could scare the living daylights out of a few helpless inferiors along the way. That's how he referred to the entire normal-human race. They couldn't hold a candle to his superiority. Ever.

Taylor wasn't one of those inferior humans, no. She had the Power although not nearly as powerful as he. Nonetheless he still had fun scaring away her living daylights. Drake wouldn't be surprised if she had no living daylights to speak of for months! So he told her his plan, he knew what she would do. She would go running to Sunny Sammy as she always did. The blabbermouth, in love with the depressed hero. It was pathetic. He had her all figured out, and after Drakes last conversation with the the steaming hot, know-it-all...blonde...bitch...what was her name? He couldn't recall the name at the time but it was sure to come back to him at some random time later. Anyways, after his last conversation with blondie, He was sure that heroic and honorable Sunny boy would come seek him out in an attempt to save his dearly beloved from a surely unpleasant experience.

How gullible and predictable humans could be sometimes. Sam would come to Perdido Beach to meet him. They would have a nice chat, Sam would have some irritable monologue about how he would never let anything happen to Blondie, how much he loved her, and yadda yadda. They would fight, Drake would of course win. He would kill Sam very slowly...but wait, was that prudent? He had already tortured him, and last time, he had taken too long with his fun and never gotten around to actually killing the nuisance. Maybe he should kill him quickly...Oh well, there was plenty of time to plan out that. The point was that after he killed him, he would find Blondie and they would have some uninterrupted fun...Then he would kill what was left of her.

Drake let out a laugh, he was so unbelievably intelligent. He would serve his Master well. He just needed to cross the state to get to him, but he would.

Master, I'm- DAMN SHRUBS!

**Sam:**

"Sam! Sam, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my dear brother, I thought I told you, Taylor."

"I could just bounce there, get what you need and bounce back. It would be faster, you-"

"You can't because he's moved since you last saw him. You can't bounce to places you haven't been to, Taylor, you of all people should remember-"

"-Geesh, no need to get snappy, I was just thinking out loud-"

"-When you "think out loud" be sure to use that thing that's meant for thinking. The thing between your ears that's gathering substantial dust-"

"-You've just ensured I will NEVER knock on your door ever again. In fact, I'm going to Bounce right into your bedroom every time I come to see you-"

"-You really need to grow up, Taylor. I never asked for your help. I can do this on my own. I'm only letting you come with me because I know that's what your going to do anyways. If your going to complain about-"

"Okay, okay I'll be quiet...You've got to be kidding me..."

"Not in the slightest, Taylor."

"THIS is how we are going to get to Caine?"

"Absolutely."

"It looks like a piece of junk!"

"Shut the fuck up, it rides better than it looks,"

"That's what she said-"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

They were looking at a battered up motorcycle stored in the parking garage of Sam's apartment. They had been arguing all the way down here, and now she dared insult his bike. It wasn't that much of a beater...that much.

It would get them from Point A to Point B and since point B was Sam's unstable, telekinetic brother Sam wasn't sure if his bike would survive the trek. He looked fondly at the machine which had served him well the past few years. He didn't have enough money for a car, but this baby did everything he needed.

Taylor gingerly tested the bike, sitting down on the seat, bouncing up and down lightly.

"It'll hold, come one, we should head out." Sam ushered her back, he got on in front of her.

"Sam, if you feel like this...thing can't hold both of us, I'm perfectly fine with just meeting you in Perdidoooooo Saaaaam!"

Sam and Taylor sped out of the parking garage and onto the busy streets of downtown LA.

Taylor whimpering and clutching Sam's back for her life.

The fearless, outspoken Taylor, scared of motorbikes...

Sam would never let her live that one down.

**Astrid:**

Maybe it was the bone chilling fear, or the anxiety that this whole fiasco would lead to an encounter with Sam, or the overprotective roommates, or the depression that had been a part of her life for months, but Astrid really.

Really.

Really, really wanted a fucken drink.

And of course, in the house of a recovering alcoholic, there was no booze to be found!

Why? Because it'll ruin your scotch-tapped life, you idiot!

Astrid cursed herself silently. Why did she torture herself? Was she naturally self-destructive as well as brainy? Was it in her DNA and she couldn't do shit about it? Astrid HATED being out of control. Control freak along with mutant freak. Stupid fucken traits she couldn't do jack shit about. What good was she? She was a helpless Barbie doll, thrown around and beaten. Why did she never fight back? Was she really that pathetic?

Astrid threw down the brush she had been none to gently pulling though her hair. That's it! From this moment on, she would be different. She was a grown woman and starting today she would show her maturity. She was disgusted that she let this self pitying attitude get the best of her for so long. She needed no one to hold her hand, no one...

It was the day after the news of Drake's escape. For one day, Astrid had listened to Jack, Brianna and Sanjit assure her that nothing would happen to her whilst under their care. Well, Brianna and Sanjit assured her, Jack just sort of stood in the background, nodding his head with a sympathetic expression on his face. But Astrid felt grateful for their assurances, they loved her and in return, Astrid would make sure they didn't get hurt while trying to protect her. They had sacrificed too much already for her, Astrid would not just sit here and wait for them to be slaughtered like pigs.

She zipped up her small tote bag. Suppressed memories floated into her mind. The worst memory of her life, the one she had blocked from her mind for years. The one she did anything to avoid thinking about. It was worse than Sam breaking up with her. It was worse than Drake promising to rape her. It was worse than...anything. She couldn't think about it now. Now was not the time to deal with the feelings associated with that memory. The problem was, she had been procrastinating dealing with that memory for seven years.

She flung the bag over shoulder and left a note for Brianna before she climbed out her window. She would not accept that Astrid was gone, but at least she, Jack and Sanjit would be safe.

She was not naive. They could not face Drake, they would die trying and that would be more blood on Astrid's hands. Astrid could not stand to have another person die because of her.

Not after she killed Little Pete.

Fuck. She had the mind restraint as strong as a toothpick. Twice in one day she had allowed her mind to wander to that. She couldn't think about what she was guilty for right now. Right now, she had a need to travel to San Fransisco. There was someone there that might be able to help her.

_Brianna, Jack and Sanjit,_

_No words cannot express my __gratitude for the unconditional love and support you have given me for the past four months. I doubt I would still be alive if it weren't for your care. I owe everything I am today to you three._

_I cannot stand by and be helpless while those around me get hurt because of my inability to act._

_I am going somewhere safe. Somewhere Drake will never suspect to find me. I will be fine, you must not look for me._

_I will contact you when I arrive. Please, do not look for me._

_Astrid._

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I just went where it took me. The next chapter is written and longer...maybe if I get substantial reviews I might actually post it. _******


	4. Journeys and Destinations

**A/N: Review, it gives me incentive to update. Oh, and thanks for those of you who took the time to review. It is much appreciated. And thank you to those of you who have read this story, even if you haven't reviewed. **

***Drumroll* **

**Alex: **Thanks for the review. I don't know why, but the first review on a story is always special to me =)

**xXxSecretSmilerxXx: **Yes, the whole story will not be as depressing...I hope...crap, why do I have to be good at writing angst?

**Sheepobsessed: **Your username rocks. Thanks for the wonderful review, it is much appreciated.

**HeyParaVersaLeafScence: **I hope I got your user name right. Yes, I tried to write Taylor as my comedic relief when I realized it didn't have any and I'm glad you liked it:) You like Caine? You'll see him this this chapter =) Thank you for the great review, much appreciated.

**VanessaTemple: **Thanks for the review. MUCH appreciated. You have no idea...

_I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. If I did, I would not change a single thing about it. Perfect things are few and far between these days. _

**Chapter Four**

**Journeys and Destinations**

You will find as you live your life that life leads us to unexpected places all the time. How can we say this if we have any control over our destiny? Or is control an illusion, set in place to keep us thinking we are in the driver's seat of our lives? If one ponders the situation long enough, the truth will unveil itself. Their are certain circumstances that can never be accounted for, nor can they be predicted. The mystery of life is what makes it interesting. Our journey is infinite, it is eternal, the curves in the road make themselves only as we travel along them. The great mystery is were our path will take us, and how much of it was determined by us, and how much was decided by fate.

**Astrid:**

Astrid kept her face down on the bus. Pretending to be immensely intrigued by the tacky pattern on the seat in front of her. The fucken bus driver seemed to be taking them on a route which passed by every cocktail bar in Los Angeles. Either that, or this stupid city just had too many of them. Or that Astrid was up to her blue irises in stress and was looking for a way to forget all her troubles.

She sighed. Not that she didn't deserve the torture, the itch, the need. She had it all coming twice over. Who was she to complain that Sam left her, when he was only doing what was best by him.

The admission hurt. But it was true.

It was easier to put all the blame on him, even in her own mind she had begun to believe that Sam was the cause of her drinking problem. He had left her after all, who was to contradict her?

But it wasn't the truth. Astrid had begun drinking before Sam broke up with her. She had always had it under control in a way, but when he left, it spiraled out of control.

And no matter how depressed, angry, or thirsty Astrid got, she could never blame him for what he did. It hurt her so horribly, to know that every time someone you loved looked at you, they were reminded of times of torture, starvation and sickness. Sam never admitted it to her, but he had a depression. He smiled and laughed but it was all an act. He didn't realize that Astrid knew him a lot more than he thought. She could see through his guise, she could see that being around her was too much for him. To be honest, and this might be the first time she had ever admitted this even to herself, but being around him was to much for her to handle as well.

And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the worst dilemma. If two people who love each other cannot be around each other because of the memories of pain and anguish that resurface every time they look at each other or hear the others voice, what do you do? Do you: A, stay around, stay depressed, an option which will likely end in a dramatic double suicide; B, kill the person you love in their sleep, or C, leave them and try to recreate a life without said person.

Astrid understood Sam's dilemma, he couldn't stay with her because the memories were to painful. He couldn't kill her, at least she hoped he couldn't. So he had to leave, there was no other option.

Well, to be honest, that's were Astrid's sympathy ended. He wasn't gentle about explaining why they had to end. He yelled at her, made her feel horrible, he'd insulted her and told her to leave. That night she'd packed her things, and rove away from the man she loved, because she couldn't stay with him and she loved him to much to kill him. She didn't remember much about that night, she'd gone to the first bar she saw, left all her possessions in her car, gotten wasted. That morning she woke up to hammers and drills in her head and a complete stranger next to her. In reflection, she thanked the heavens she didn't remember that night.

That continued for months...almost three. One night, she ran into Sanjit at a club. She was in a pickle, she had no job, she'd sold her car, she was about to evicted from her cheap ass apartment. She's come onto him, but he'd refused her but brought her home. Jack and Brianna took her in, got her into a program, a job. Sober life was not easy, the images that the drink washed away had no restraint. Children with the word "FREAK" etched into their foreheads, Drake and his whip hand on her...Little Pete...

She had to live with all her guilt and scars without the wonderful assistance of booze. A feat not possible without her friends.

And that was her Journey. How she ended up here, sitting on this stinky bus, on the way to San Fransisco. Astrid did not look forward to explaining the circumstances of her sudden arrival, but she did feel better knowing she would soon be in the company of a friend. A friend who would help her disappear.

**Sam:**

"I hate you,"

"Whatever,"

"I wish you'd die,"

"Uh huh,"

"I hope you die of Gonorrhea and rot in hell,"

"Sure,"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really,"

This was what Sam was stuck with. Chatterbox Taylor, a busted motorcycle, and no motor skills to speak of.

Ever had those moments when you were sure that things couldn't get any worse? Well, if you have then you have a pretty good idea of how Sam was feeling as he looked down at the smoking remains of his bike, stranded in an ally still in LA, trying his best to block out the venomous words of his companion.

He sighed. In this moment, things couldn't get worse. But if he continued on this journey, things were bound to get much worse. Nothing he could do about that but enjoy the time when this was the worst it could get.

"Alright Taylor, let hit the road."

Taylor looked flabbergasted. "_Walk?"_

Sam just smiled, enjoying her shocked expression.

"At least tell me how far away Caine lives."

"Oh, not far, Taylor, we should be there by dark," Sam replied mysteriously.

Taylor frowned an evil, hating frown but followed Sam's lead out of the ally.

They chatted about pointless topics, movies and music mostly. It surprised Sam to find he had quite a bit in common with her.

Before the FAYZ wall came down seven years ago, Taylor had been nothing other than an annoyance. Irritating and loud. Once they were free, Taylor had made several advances on Sam, although she'd never openly admitted she had feelings for him. He'd tried to, as gently as he could, get the point across that they could never be. He had a feeling that somebody talked to her at some point, although he still didn't know who it was, and told her to leave him be.

Years passed before he and Taylor spoke again. Well, it wasn't exactly speaking. They emailed. At first Sam didn't know what to say to her, they passed pleasant but formal and non personal emails for a time. She said that she wanted to be friends, Pen pals is the term she used. Sam saw no problem with gaining a pen pal, although he never told Astrid about this. Not that it meant anything to him that way, Taylor became important to him as a friend but never more than that.

Seeing Astrid every day may have given him company, but he'd be lying if he said he was happy in their time together. His mental image of the woman he loved was tainted with blood, and he would be reminded of their time of suffering. There came a point when he couldn't deal with it anymore. His depression could not lessen with her around. He wasn't proud of the way he ending things with her, but it had to be done. He could see it in her eyes that he had the same affect on her. He couldn't bare to see pain in those blue eyes, especially when he was the cause of that pain.

He never expected her to forgive him. He was beyond redemption and he knew it. Love was not enough to forget the past, and he would remain unforgiven and unforgotten for the rest of his days, doomed to remember the pain of suffering he cause to those he claimed to love the most.

The loneliness struck him hard. The emails passed between him and his pen pal became more frequent and more personal. It had been Taylor who first suggested they meet for coffee, although he had made it clear they would remain just friends. He'd relished in the company of a friend, one who didn't wish him a slow and painful death.

They'd maintained their friendship with occasional meetings, mostly resulting from Taylor bouncing in unannounced. Sam outwardly acted annoyed by her sudden appearances but in truth the spontaneity of her company was oddly refreshing and made Sam feel relaxed.

That was their Journey to friendship, how they ended up here on the sidewalk of LA, their destination, Sam's loving Brother Caine. Sam was rather anxious to see how this all played out.

**Drake **was ecstatic. He was on the outskirts of Perdido Beach. It had taken him oh so long to walk here, but it was worth every scratch and step. He was so close he could feel his Master calling out to him. The quarantine was a nuisance, he would have to find a way to get through that ridiculously high chain fence. After he killed the patrol guards of course.

It's kind of funny, when you think about it. The FAYZ wall finally came down only to be replaced by another barrier. In fact, it was so funny that Drake let out a small bark at the sheer irony.

His Journey was almost to the climax. His destination. The mine shaft. His Master...

**Sam: **

"It doesn't look like much."

"He doesn't waste money on fancy houses, it's actually quite smart when you think about it. He prefers stays under the radar."

"I didn't realize you and your brother had become BFFs,"

"We're not, you know I still can't stand the guy. I know he hates my guts. We tolerate each other, never any more than we have to."

Sam and Taylor were standing outside Caine's house. It was true, it wasn't much. Small, but tidy. Of all the survivors, it was probably Caine who had ended up the most successful, financially that is. His ambition paid off in the end. They were all given a settlement, a starter fund on life so to speak, when they left the FAYZ. It was people like Sam and Astrid who blew it off on booze and such. Caine invested his share, smartly.

Speak of the devil himself, Caine opened the door. He looked as composed as ever, dignified and proper. He wore casual designer clothes, plain but good quality. His hair was the same, signature dark waves. His eyes...as gleaming with scheming desire as ever.

"Taylor, what a pleasure as always," Caine smirked at the girl flirtatiously before gruffly acknowledging his brother with "Sam."

"Caine," Sam said, equally as gruff. "I'm sure you heard."

"Drake," Caine said, "I expected you to show up. You know I have no control over him anymore."

"I'm not here to ask you to reel in your pet, Caine."

Caine studied his brother for a moment.

"Come in then, we have a lot to talk about," Caine lead Taylor in chivalrously, leaving Sm to usher himself in. Three minutes talking to his brother and already he was on edge. He hoped he wouldn't have to stay long.

**Astrid:**

The bus dropped her off on a busy street not far from her final destination. Astrid hoisted her bag onto her shoulders and began her walk. She was only a few blocks from where she needed to be. She had called her acquaintance, and set up a meeting in a public area. The person she was meeting was about as paranoid as you could get, and although Astrid wouldn't hesitate in calling that person her close friend, she didn't expect them to start painting each others toenails before it was verified that she was really her.

It was all to protect against one person. Astrid knew the address of the person she was meeting but that address was never discussed over the phone, they would meet at the park bench. Astrid would be asked a question only she and the person knew. Then the real talking would begin.

The park bench. Astrid sat down, tired from a day's worth on sitting on a sweaty bus and her walk. She checked the time on her phone, she was five minutes late. She looked around but couldn't spot her friend. it was a pleasant little park, filled with muffled chatter and dog's barks. A fountain gushed nearby.

These people were so blissfully ignorant. Astrid found watching these normal people going about their normal lives was relaxing. They were so lucky but numbly unaware of their luck. She wistfully watched them, wishing she could be a part of the flow of normalcy. Their habits, their trends. She could never be one of them, she was permanently changed. She would never know the simple life, she would never fit in to the world she was once a part of. She missed it dearly, but mourning her old life was a waste of emotion.

"I still find it eerie, how normal the world is after everything we've seen. It never changes."

Astrid turned her head to see her friend walking towards her. Diana smiled and sat down next to Astrid.

"I find it oddly comforting, I feel happy for their blindness to the things we've seen," Astrid said.

"You and your compassion," Diana smirked. "I'm sorry I'm late, my boss Derek gave me a hard time about some undercooked chicken,"

"You mean your boss Marlene? And you don't cook, you manage a convenience store," Astrid replied calmly. These tests meant to determine that she was indeed Astrid were expected. Diana was in hiding. Hiding from Caine.

Diana raised an eyebrow at Astrid's response. Then broke into a beautiful smile.

"It's good to see you, Astrid."

"You too, Diana."

Diana rose from her seat, "Come on, Blondie, let's eat. I'm starved and your looking too thin again,"

Astrid smiled and followed her friend. Their friendship was an unexpected turn in her life's events, but it was for Diana too. She felt safer in her company, she knew no one would find her here. No could find her here simply because no one knew where Diana lived except Astrid. She breathed in the sent of the city, feeling much calmer now.

She would be safe here.

She hoped.

**Like I said, a bit of a longer chapter. I was going to add a cliff hanger but I am having a sympathetic day. **

**PS. This is not a Sam/Taylor fic. This is and Astrid/Sam fic. Taylor fills the role of annoying/comedic relief sidekick only. **

**Observation: The review button below is gathering dust. Be a pal and dust it off will ya? **


	5. Do we dare to Hope and Love?

**Boy, have I been good for updating or what! No seriously! Three chapters in a week! That's never happened before. **

**Thanks for those of you who have bothered to review. It's pathetic how much reviews make me happy. Honestly, I walk around the house in a state of euphoria and my whole family is like "Drug test her"...Anyways...**

**Thanks to...*Drumroll***

**Sheepobsessed**

**VanessaTemple**

**HeyParaVersaLeafScence**

**xXxSecretSmilerxXx**

**Alex**

**For Reviewing. Thanks to those of you who have added this story to their alerts and faves. **

** A****nd thanks to those of you who have read this story, even if you have not reviewed, it's still appreciated.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. If I did, I would not change a single thing about it. Perfect things are few and far between these days._

**Chapter Five**

**Do we dare to Love and Hope?**

_The Secrets we keep, the Games we play_

_Will catch up to us,_

_One day. _

**Sam:**

Sam was on his guard at all times. The FAYZ did nothing if not teach him you can never be too careful when dealing with your estranged power hungry brother. They would never fully trust each other, they had too much history between them. Forgiving and forgetting would never happen, they weren't disillusioned into believing that.

They had decided that much, one's distaste for the other was no secret. In that way, his relationship with Caine was in some ways, functional. Okay maybe not that functional. Actually not functional at all, the last time Sam saw his twin he promised to blast him to pieces if he ever saw him again. Caine replied by telekinetically throwing his brother out of his house. Good times they had.

But at the very least everything was out in the open. There was no illusion of affection or even trust.

"You live well," Taylor remarked as she unceremoniously plopped herself on a couch in Caine's living room. It was a nice room, furnished with a modern style. It was much nicer than the outside.

"If I didn't, how could I keep lovely guests such as yourself comfortable when you visit me?," Caine said smoothly, walking toward a small bar. "I'm sure Sam takes good care of you when your over at his place..."

"I usually only get a can of beer," Taylor threw Sam a hurt look, and much to his surprise, completely ignoring the sexual implications of Caine's remark.

"And you won't even be getting that in a minute," Sam countered. _This _is why he never saw his brother twice in the same year. The man peeved him to no end, on purpose. Sam never let it show of course, that would be admitting defeat.

"You're not the most hospitable person, Sammy," The charismatic twin remarked.

"I second that," Taylor chirped from the couch, raising her arm.

"Ouch, I thought you are my friend," Sam said, a fake pout appearing on his face as he walked to stand next to the couch Taylor was lying on. He wouldn't sit, he would just stand with his arms crossed and do whatever he could to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I was but I'm starting to like your brother here," She smirked as she ran her hands along the fabric of the sofa.

Caine scoffed and said something poorly disguised as a cough. Sam was pretty sure he had said the word "Friends" with a sarcastic undertone, suggesting he suspected Sam and Taylor's friendship went beyond that of the traditional definition.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, his patience quickly dissipating.

"I said, "Can I offer any of my lovely female guests something to drink?'" Caine said as smooth as ever. He had meant for Sam to hear his remark about their friendship, Sam scolded himself for letting Caine get the better of him. He had to watch himself, he couldn't let his brother get on his nerves as he was going to try to do.

"We're fine," he said curtly.

"I'd love a drink!" Sam's companion cut in excitedly.

Caine smiled and turned back to his mini bar. Sam threw Taylor an annoyed glare but she just replied with an innocent sorry-but-he's-got-the-booze look, which made Sam roll his eyes. Taylor knew Caine too well to trust his false attention but she wasn't above taking advantage of it.

"Sam, while you're here you may as well have a drink too, Scotch?" Caine's back was turned facing the bar but Sam was sure that he was holding one of his signature power hungry, "I've got you" looks.

"No thanks,"

"Oh, come on, brother, take advantage of my overflowing generosity," Caine returned from pouring the drinks, carrying two glasses. He handed one to Taylor and held the other glass mahogany liquid to Sam. At first Sam refused to take it, but them sighed, realizing they could be here all day if he didn't take the damn glass. This was how he and his brother didn't kill each other. They would have small, subtle battles of words and actions. Victory belonged to the twin who managed to affect the other and cause a disagreeable emotional reaction. It was immature and irritating but at least they were not attempting murder. yet.

Still, Sam didn't trust his brother enough to actually drink from the glass. Besides, they needed to get down to business.

"We don't have time to waste. Drake's-" Sam began before Caine cut in.

"Drake is out and on his way to to Perdido Beach to be reunited with the Gaiaphage,"

Sam bit his lip. He really, truly hated this man.

Caine just gave them a knowing look. He had a look in his eyes, one that Sam knew all too well. It was the ambition, the thrill. It was almost like you could see the gears turning in his mind, concocting scheme after scheme. Suddenly, he broke into laughter.

"Honestly, what would you guys ever do without me?" He said apparently finding the situation incredibly comical.

It was all Sam could do not to lunge across and strangle his fraternal twin.

The worst part was that he was right. He needed to take down Drake and as much as it hurt his pride to do so, he must sink down to the deepest depths of low and gain Caine's support to do so. He had sworn he would do whatever it took to kill Drake.

He owed it to Astrid. He would make sure she safe if it was the last thing he did.

An idea flitted through his mind at that thought. Something sparked within him. What was it?

...Could it be hope?

Hope that maybe if he were the one to kill Drake...

Sam didn't let himself think that thought. Hope was too painful in comparison to the comfort it brought so temperamentally. Hope shouldn't exist, he thought irrationally. What did it ever bring?

**Astrid:**

Astrid and Diana were eating in a small Chinese food restaurant. The food was good but Astrid ate mechanically, not tasting it very much. Even though being in Diana's company had calmed her down considerably, she was still on edge and found it difficult to enjoy things such as food.

"So tell me about your life, it's been so long Astrid. I can't believe we haven't spoken in over a year," Diana was saying. Yes it had been a long time since these two unexpected friends had seen each other. Astrid had kept Diana out of her dysfunctional drinking stage because, to be honest she was too wasted and depressed to keep in touch with her friends. She hadn't called her during her recovery stage either. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"It has been a while...so much has happened, Diana, I honestly don't know where to start..." Astrid was scared that if she told everything she would end up in tears. Once she started crying, she had a hard time controlling her emotions for a while and she didn't need that right now or anytime soon.

"Just start at the beginning. This may sound like a line from from corny chick flick but you can tell me anything."

Astrid smiled, truly relieved to have someone to talk to. Someone who didn't treat her like porcelain, like she would break at the slightest of stress. Diana truly knew how it felt to be threatened by Drake and to love a man who treated her disdainfully. Their stories were so similar, Astrid just one chapter behind. Where Diana had found solace, Astrid was still looking. She doubted she would ever find peace, but the hope of maybe achieving some sort of calm acceptance in her life was the only thing keeping her going.

"Sam and I aren't together anymore," She said slowly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Astrid," Diana said, her voice filled with compassion. It was rare for Diana to appear so...caring. She did have a part of her that was reserved for those closest to her, a part of her that was in touch with feelings and emotions, a part filled with passion and empathy. Astrid felt honored to be one of those people Diana could open up to.

Astrid felt comfortable opening up to Diana as well. So slowly she told the details of her break up with Sam. She kept her head down, looking at the table, afraid that if she met with sympathetic eyes her own would well with tears. She told her friend the circumstances around her self-destructive stage, how she had lost count of the men she slept with or the bars she had frequented. She told how Sanjit, Jack and Brianna had helped her get back on her feet. How for the last four months Astrid had been entirely and utterly sober. It wasn't an easy tale to tell, but Astrid managed to get through it by keeping her eyes focused on a steamed green bean on her plate.

Astrid noticed how Diana hadn't said a word during her explanation. Was she angry because Astrid had kept to herself about this? Did she feel hurt because Astrid hadn't come to her for help? She finally managed to look up from the green bean to met her friend's eyes.

That was all it took for all of Astrid's well kept composure to shrivel away. The tears fell down her face too fast for her to be able to play it off as an itchy eyelash. She shook and her breath became ragged. Damn these unwanted tears, where do they come from so quickly? Astrid didn't ask for them, Astrid didn't need them. She'd cried far too much in the past year, she did not wish to cry anymore.

She became aware of someone moping her wet face with a paper napkin. She looked up to see her friend, a sad smile displayed across her beautiful face.

"I want to fucken murder him," Diana seethed quietly.

This made her laugh. There had been so many times when that exact sentence had escaped her own lips. She shook her head, saying "I don't. It was inevitable. We couldn't stay together forever, we cause each other too much pain. It got to the point when we argued almost everyday. I couldn't keep it up, Diana. I don't blame Sam for what he did, I honestly don't."

Somehow during her telling her life's story, she came to a realization. She may outwardly act hostile at the mention of Sam's name. She may have told herself and others countless times that she never wished to see him again. She may have envisioned his death many, many times (slow and excruciating). But there was one thing she had been denying to everyone, particularly herself.

In her life, there was only him. As long as she lived there would be no other to take his place.

Fuck it all, she was still in love with the cold hearted bastard who broke hers.

**Sam:**

Caine just kept laughing. He grinned a powerful, knowing grin.

Sam clenched his teeth. Hard. He hated him. He knew what he was doing, he was purposely drawing out their time of need. Sam wouldn't let it get to him, he would let it get to him.

He would not let it get to him.

The gloating sun of a bitch, he was enjoying every second of this moment when almighty Sam asked his dear brother for help.

_I will not let it get to me. _

"So, will you help us, or not?" Sam said, proud of how even his voice sounded. Especially since right now he was having one of his moments when he envisioned Caine's very slow and very excruciating death. It helped a little. "We are going to Perdido Beach, with or without your help. So, _Caine, _are you in?"

The grin never vanished, much to Sam's dismay.

"You think I'm just going to sit here and let you two have all the fun?" Caine asked, then said, "Fuck no. This is my fight just as much as it's yours, Sammy. If anyone's going to be killing Drake, it's going to be me."

He was shocked. Caine had admitted it was his fight...Did that mean he had admitted that if it weren't for him, Drake wouldn't be a problem? It was because of Caine that Drake had his snake arm, after all. Was Caine really owning up for his own mistakes? That idea seemed to unlikely to even hope for but either way, Sam felt better having another four bar on board.

"We'll flip a coin for it," Sam said.

"Yay!" Both twins turned around and suddenly remembered that Taylor was in the room. She had been so quiet, they had completely forgotten she was even there. Sam didn't know it was a physical possibility for Taylor to be that quiet.

"I had no doubt that me and Sam here could kick Drake's ass but I do feel a heck of a lot better having you with us," And with that Taylor downed the rest of her drink in one swallow, got up from the couch and strutted past the brothers. "Well, What are we waiting for, let's make some calamari!"

In unison, both brothers rolled their eyes.

They could defeat Drake if they teamed up together and didn't try to murder each other.

But dealing with Taylor would be the real challenge.

Caine followed Taylor's suit and downed his own drink before setting the glass down and following the girl to the door. Sam sighed wistfully looking at his own drink. He didn't feel like drinking it. He felt numb almost, like the emotionless calm before the fight. Taking Drake down would not be easy even if they all three teamed up.

He had honestly thought that the fighting was over. He had no wish to fight, nor to kill. He was tired of it.

He guessed he could make an exception for Drake.

Again that blasted hope returned. Why did his mind insist on running through the best case scenarios? Things never turned out that way, ever, so why bother thinking about them?

Apparently his own mind was fresh out of reason, because he continued to imagine the possibility. The hope flared within him like a lantern in the dead of night. Perhaps if he were the one to kill Drake.

Astrid could forgive him.

**A/N: So yeah. Review. **

**Did you like the Calamari joke? I figured that since Drake had a tentacle arm and that Calamari is made of squid...That's my sick mind for ya. **

**And hey, at least I didn't leave ya hanging with a cliffhanger, right? **

**...**

"Bug! Show yourself!" Caine barked into his cellar.

He had told his brother and Taylor that he was getting some guns from his safe. Which he was, so it wasn't technically lying, was it? Not that he cared too much, there was something he needed to take care of before he left for the Ghost Town.

A smile appeared in the dark. Slowly a face appeared around the smile, and a body attached to the face appeared too. No matter how many time he saw Bug materialize he never could shake the eerie feeling he got.

"I hope you have good news, bug. I'm not feeling very lenient towards your slacker behavior today,"

Bug's grin grew. "I have the best news."

"You followed Astrid like I told you?"

"Absolutely. She left them, just like you said she would. She crawled out the back window, stealth-like," Bug snorted.

"Then what did she do?"

"She got on a bus, went all the way to San Francisco. Let me tell you that was not a pleasant experience to be stuck on that bus, which smelled like shit, and try to stay undiscovered. I think I deserve double time pay for that-"

"Yeah, whatever, just tell me where the blondie is now,"

Bug never stopped smiling. He knew something, and he was trying to tell it slowly just to piss him off. Caine didn't stand for that kind of insolent behavior. He used his telekinesis to trap Bug where he stood, he used to fingers to guide his power to pull Bugs arms backwards. Bug whimpered in the pain, his smile finally vanishing.

Caine smiled, happy that he got his point across.

"Now, tell me what you found out. And don't take your time, remember we are on a very tight schedule here."

"She's still in San Francisco, she's with Diana!"

Caine stopped pushing Bugs arms back. He held him there for a moment, stunned. Then he continued to push back, harder.

"Listen to me you insolent little piece of shit, you had better not be lying to me or I will fucken kill you right here and now."

"I'm not lying, I'm not lying, I promise you she's there with Diana, b-but there's more!" Bug cried in pain.

"What aren't you telling me?" Caine raised his voice.

"Let me go first!"

"Fine!" Caine released Bug from his hold. "Tell me. Now."

"That hot blonde, she and Diana went to eat food, then they went back to an apartment. I heard parts of their conversation. Diana said "You'll be safe with us."'.

So Astrid's going into hiding with Diana. Caine cursed. He knew about Drake's plans for Astrid. When they had worked together in the FAYZ, Drake talked non-stopped about it. The gruesome detail with which he explained it had been enough to make even Caine shudder. He had hoped that in by following Astrid, he would be lead straight to Drake. But he had been lead to another.

One who had evaded him for seven years.

The only person Caine ever loved.

Something hit Caine, as he remembered what Bug said.

"What did she mean, "you'll be safe with _us_"?"

Bug looked scared, he looked terrified. He was afraid of telling him, whatever it was.

Caine raised his hand, threatening to hold him again. That made Bug talk, fast.

"They went back to the apartment! When they got there, there was someone else there waiting for them!"

"Who was it?"

"A kid. A boy, about six years old. He called Diana "Mum"".

Caine...just stood there. Thunderstruck. A six year old boy.

Who called Diana his mother.

If Bug was right about the age of the child then there was only one person who could be the father.

Caine left the cellar, ignoring Bug's calls. He was going to San Francisco. He had to see if it was true.

He needed to see his son.

**Oops, I kinda lied. I can't have you guys actually trusting me, can I? **

**Please review. They give me incentive to write more =) **


	6. Love's Sting

**A/N: So. Sorry for the late update. This was a hard chapter to write and...ya. **

**I want to extra thank people today, you know why? Because that last chapter I wrote, got more reviews than the rest of the story added up. I'm so happy I could dance like a maniac. In fact, I am dancing like a maniac...**

**Thanks to...*Drumroll***

**Jaskuep, Mr Nobody, TheCheesePigeon, ****Sheepobsessed, ****VanessaTemple, ****HeyParaVersaLeafScence, ****xXxSecretSmilerxXx, ****Alex**

**For Reviewing. Continue to review...Please?**

**PS: My usual way of writing is I switch the POV from one character to the next so I don't get bored. First Astrid, then Sam, then back to Astrid, and yadda yadda. But the chapter you are about to read (I hope you're about to read it) only has Astrid in it, and it took much, much patience to write so I apologize ahead for any lesser quality. Please read and take pity and remember that the next chapter will be completely Sam. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. If I did, I would not change a single thing about it. Perfect things are few and far between these days._

**Chapter Six**

**Love's Sting. **

_Love hurts _

_Love kills_

_Love is not a choice_

**Astrid:**

Something was very clear to Astrid as she walked alongside Diana in the hilly streets of San Francisco, she felt wrong. As if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders only to be replaced by another, heavier one.

While she told Diana about the circumstances that brought her here, she had felt a growing sense of relief. Getting it all out there felt good. It felt really good and she was starting to get a better sense of perspective on so many things.

It was like an epiphany. When one has a sudden moment of insight or revelation, and past dilemmas and troubles become clear. Only Astrid was not happy with her revelation. How could she have been so blind her her own flaws? She had never been under the illusion that she was perfect but she was only just realizing how many mistakes made in her own life had been due to her own inaction and cowardice. All she ever did was run away from her problems.

She'd loved Sam but she had run away from him instead of trying to help him with his issues. She immediately dismissed the thought that she could help him, she had not believed she was strong enough to help anyone. She ran away like a coward afraid to love. She could blame it on his depression, or his stubborness, or hers, hell, she could blame it on Drake if she felt so inclined but the truth wasn't that simple when you got down to it. She had a choice. She chose to give up on the only thing that she had that was really worth fighting for.

The night of the break up, Astrid felt sureal. She had been with Sam for six years, and the reality of not being a part of his life was too unlikely to even consider. How could they be over? It was true that the months previous had not been the best. They were fighting more than ever and she had been having a dreading feeling. Like she knew somehow before she knew that they would end.

Still, that night when sam had told her to leave, well ordered more like, Astrid couldn't believe what was happening. She'd been so pissed at everything, Sam, herself, the world, that she had wanted to get as pissed in the drunken meaning as she was in her mood.

The morning had hit her hard. Along with the hangover, reality struck her like lightning. Sam had ended it. Any hope she had that he would call her and apologize and make everything right vanished quickly. She'd slept in her car for the rest of the week, holding her phone like a lifeline, praying he would call. Her fantasy was short lived as soon she was forced to get an apartment of her own. She had no doubt that if Sam had called her, she would have forgiven him. Maybe not at first, the hurt he had caused would not allow her to be so lenient, but she could have found a way to forgive him. Being without him was unbearable, but she hated him and she hated herself for still loving him.

She had carried the grudge of him not calling her for a long time. Although now, Astrid could see that if she had been less cowardly she could have swallowed her pride and been the one to call him.

There was no excuse for her inaction, and now it was too late to mend that which was broken.

Or was it?

Astrid wished beyond reason she could turn back the clock. If she were given the chance to live it all again, she had no doubt in her mind that she would risk the heartache and the pain just for one more chance with Sam.

Stop! She couldn't think that, it wasn't worth it. As much as she still had feelings for Sam she knew that he could not live with her in his life and she could not bare to have her hopes raised and then crushed again.

Or was she being a coward again? Perhaps her analytical brain was over thinking itself again...

No, she and Sam were done, that was the truth that she had spent the last painful seven months coming to terms with. There was no other end to the story now, that much was certain. Their journey together had ended.

Speaking of ended journeys, Astrid was roused from her thoughts as she noticed they were nearing the small apartment Diana shared with her son. Her and Caine's son.

Astrid felt a prickling feeling as Diana turned the key to her apartment door. Like someone was watching her...She quickly looked around, but there was no one in the hallway other than them. _Get a grip. _The FAYZ had made her paranoid. I'm safe here, she told herself.

The door opened they were greeted by the image of a six year old boy.

"Mom," the boy said, he was leaning casually against the wall

"Denzel," Diana greeted her son. She quickly explained that Astrid was going to be staying with them for a while.

Astrid smiled at him. There was no mistaking the chocolate brown curls and the dark intense eyes. She could not help but notice how much the boy had taken after his father in looks. Diana could argue that the boy's hair and eyes were from her, after all, Diana's own were similar, but Denzel did not look much like his mother. He had his father's fine distinguished face and ivory skin. Even the way he stood there, leaning against the wall, spoke self confidence and independence. While the resemblance was eerie in a way, Astrid could not deny the affection she felt for him.

This boy was not Caine. This boy was just a child with Caine's blood flowing through his veins. This was the child that was conceived in a time of starvation, tears and bloodshed. The act of his conception marked the first time Diana had tried to do the right thing, for the right reasons. The attempt of...for lack of a better expression, turning Caine to the good side. But the man she loved deceived her, and the promise of her own redemption slipped away. The attempt had failed, and Diana would have no more reason to live had another life not been dependent on her own survival. That was when another chance for redemption presented itself. Himself, more like.

Denzel looked at Astrid and smiled confidently.

"Hi Astrid," _God, he even had Caine's voice._

"Hello, Denzel. How have you been?" Astrid asked.

"Fine," he replied shrugging. He then lost interest in them both and walked away.

Diana rolled her eyes before closing the door and locking it securely.

Astrid breathed in and out deeply, trying to rid herself of this burgeoning feeling of guilt. Why was it there? For what reason should she be feeling guilty? Diana had been more than welcoming. The cold response she received from Denzel didn't phase her very much, Denzel always seemed to appear uninterested in other people. Another trait from his father, she supposed.

Diana lead Astrid to her small living room before disappearing into her kitchen. Astrid deposited her bag onto the couch and sat down to listen to the kitchen noises of Diana preparing food. Sometimes it was quite comical to reflect on how domestic her friend had become. Cooking and everything.

Denzel had changed everything for her. Raising him was no picnic, Astrid could tell that. She could see that her friend put everything, every fiber of her being into the job of motherhood. Yes, Diana may have loved Caine, and she may love Astrid as a friend, but there was no one in this world she cared about as much as she did her son.

In that way, the blonde felt envious of her friend. Diana had found...what was the word she was looking for? Not peace, Diana lived everyday in fear that Caine would find her and discover his son. Not rest, for Denzel had proven himself a needy child much like his parents. What was the word she searched for?

Solace.

The once dark and treacherous Diana Ladris, who seduced men and lied and stealed, had found a way to live and accept her life. Yes, while Astrid was happy for her friend, she could not deny the small flare of jelousy that she had found no such solace in her life.

How did she end up to be here? Astrid was confused, she didn't like to feel confused. It meant the equation was unbalanced and jumbled. She had to sort out the equation or her mind wouldn't rest. Yes, Astrid the genius was still a hopeless, controlling genius.

Twenty two years old. Alcoholic. Crashing on a hide-a-bed while on the run from a psychopathic man slash sea creature, with her friend who harbored a love child from his telekinetic father.

Yes, things haven't changed much. Different components in the equation but still so screwed up that if Astrid couldn't look out the window as see the city still operating normally, she would have though she was back in the FAYZ.

The FAYZ. Which ended because of the simple act of murder.

The simple act of murdering your brother.

That fact never disappeared. No matter how much time passed or how good Astrid got at blocking it out, the fact that she had ended the FAYZ at such a cost never lessened.

It didn't help to think about the lives she saved by committing this act. Dekka, Orc, so many others who would have been killed by the mutant bugs...was it all worth it? The lives saved did outweigh the one that was lost, and as horrible as it was to think that way, Astrid knew that at the time she had little choice as to what to do. Not no choice, she had a choice to let all those others die to save Little Pete but at the end of the day she would have had blood on her hands either way.

That was the analytical, brainy part of Astrid that spoke these cold words.

Astrid's heart, however, would never be able to forgive. This was how it would, and has always been, inside Astrid. Two sides at war of one another, hearts and minds. It seemed that Astrid could only make decisions to satisfy one side. Either make the calculated, cold choice or let the heart win.

Right now however, neither heart nor head seemed even the slightest bit happy with their owner. Her heart wasn't happy about leaving Sam behind, and her head wasn't happy about repeating history and running away like a coward.

History

Repeating...

HISTORY REPEATING!

Astrid sprung up from the couch so fast her mind hadn't even registered the decision to move. It was her heart that was leading her, not mind. She ran into the kitchen, breathless, heart-rate raising rapidly at her rash choice.

Diana, who only looked at her friend for a moment, seemed to be able to tell exactly what was going on in that over-active brain as an understanding look fell over her face, along with one of anger.

"No, absolutely not!" Diana began, a threatening and determined look on her face.

"Diana, I-" Astrid tried to say but her friend cut in before she could get one sentence out.

"No, I won't allow you to go back. It's not going to happen,"

"Just listen to me, Diana please,"

"No, _you _listen!" The dark haired spat, "You made the right choice by coming here. You will be safe from Drake, what have you to gain by turning back now? Don't chicken out on me, Astrid!"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Astrid did not want to fight with her friend, and she knew that Diana would be opposed to her decision, it did not matter. All that mattered was that for the first time in seven fucken months, Astrid had a goal to strive for. Her mind was made up and she couldn't falter, her resolve was too strong to let her. That resolve, it had been so long since she had felt so passionately about anything. Well, perhaps aside from sex that is, but that was a completely different kind of passion. Ironically, resolve, just like sex, felt so _damn _good after an absence.

"I can't do this Diana..." Astrid's voice dropped in volume. "I can't just sit here and pretend that everything's okay it's. Not. Okay." Astrid took in a ragged breath, but she would not allow herself to cry, "I left him once and I've regretted doing that ever since and I know that if I don't go to him now, I'll regret that too..." she knew that if she said anything more, her tears would break though the feeble emotional wall she was holding them back in.

Diana just stood there for a moment, arms crossed across her chest. Then she sighed, a look of resignation crossing her face.

"You still love him."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Still Astrid felt some need to confirm it. So she stared at the floor and spoke quietly.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

"He screwed it. He doesn't deserve you," The dark haired girl was following suit and speaking softly.

"That's what everyone thinks. Truth is, I don't deserve him any more than he deserves me,"

Diana looked like she was about to argue but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The brunette walked to her front door, planning to tell whatever solicitor is was to get lost, and after the argument with Astrid, Diana forgot to check through the peephole before opening the door. An action which she had always done for the past seven years. But when the opened the door, she was immediately reminded why she had always done so. I guess that's Murphy's law for you, the one time Diana forgot to look through the damn peephole was the one time the very person whom she had worked so hard to evade for years was waiting for her on the other side.

Astrid held her breath, waiting for the ticking to cease and the bomb to detonate. Her eyes were glued to the twenty two year old male on the other side of the threshold. He looked more like Sam than Astrid cared to notice. Both twins would undoubtedly resent any signs of their fraternal lineage but it could not be denied, they looked alike.

But there was something there, something Astrid would have made better note of if she wasn't so terrified of the current situation. How did he find them? How much did he know? Was he here because of Diana or could he possibly...Did he know about Denzel?

"Diana..." he began.

"Leave." Diana wasted no breath on excess words but that one was filled with so much hostility, Astrid saw Caine visibly flinch.

"I just need to talk to you-"

"Not interested." Diana swung the door to close it but Caine had his foot on the threshold, preventing the action.

"Move or I swear to god I will make you regret it," the dark haired woman threatened.

"I'm not moving anywhere until you talk to me," He said defiantly, his words screamed his stubbornness. They glared at each oother for about a minute, both unwilling to yield. The silence was so loud, deafening and powerful that when the chirping noise of Astrid's cell phone going off, all three former FAYZ dwellers jumped a little.

Astrid fumbled for the source of the noise, opening her phone for the soul purpose of turning it off-and that's when she caught a glimpse of the caller ID. It was something she had dreamed about so many times but it was so unexpected she almost dropped the ringing electronic.

Sam.

Astrid had thought about the time when he would call her, many many times. Each fantasy having different outcomes. In one, the boy she loved would confess his never dying love for her, apologize until he was out of breath and begged her to give him another chance. In another(This one occurring when Astrid was in a not-so-great-mood) Astrid would spill venom and poison taking out all her anger and frustration into the poor phone. When the time came however, Astrid could do little other than answer the call and give a timid "H-hello?"

The voice on the other end was not that of the person she expected(And hoped) to hear. It was the one that plagued her sleep with nightmares of whip lashes and blinding pain. It was the voice that belonged to the psychopathic murderer, Drake.

_"Hello, my my it's been so long since I heard your voice. It's just the same as it was years ago...Oh, Blondie if you could only imagine how much I've missed you, I thought about you all the time when I was being held, tortured, sometimes the things I planned to do to you was the only thing keeping me going...I had a lot of time to plan it..."_

Astrid's breath was caught in her throat. The fear paralyzed her to the spot she stood, her heart pounded against her ribs, she was sure it was audible to everyone.

_"What, got nothing to say to me, I bet your just writhing in fear right now...I like that...But what I really called you for was to invite you to a little...party. Yes, party, oh and Astrid, your the guest of honor," _Drake cackled as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard, then went on in his slimly, sneering tone, "_I reeeaally want you to come...Aaastrid..."_

It mad her want to wretch, hearing her name being said like by Drake.

_"Hey, there`s someone here who's just dying to talk to you...almost literally in fact...Wanna talk to your beloved, Astrid?" _

There was a pause before Drake continued, seemingly talking to someone else this time.

_"Say something, Damn it! Oh, you want to be the tough guy? Imagine how your making the lovely bitch feel, staying silent like that. Here, this will loosen your tongue!" _

There was the sound of a whip lash, accompanied by a harsh scream, Astrid raggedly gasped. She'd know that voice anywhere. Drake had him, he had Sam...her heart pounded furiously, as if it wanted to escape it's cage and rescue Sam itself.

_"Well, _he's _not being the most talkative at the moment but I think you get it. Now listen carefully, bitch, if you do exactly what I say you might actually get a chance to see dear Sammy once more before..."_

_"...Before I kill him." _

**A/N: So my conclusion to this chapter is that it's long, sucky and ends with a big cliffhanger. I'm going to deduce that you guys are going to hate me but please refrain from flaming. Also, because I am a perfectionist, if you should ever see a grammatical error, find anything in my writing uninteresting/redundant/repetitive/wordy/OOC or in any sense of the word "Bad" please do not hesitate to point it out so I may fix it. =)**

**BTW: There's this song. It's called Don't Cry by Guns N' Roses. It's a good song. It inspired this story. Check it out. **

**Oh, and another BTW: I will not be adding Caine and Diana's "Confrontation" but if enough people tell me it's a good idea, I will write a One-Shot in Caine's POV of the events of this story and I will include it there. But then again, if I don't get enough reviews telling me to, I won't. The one-shot will have the events of the whole story so I wouldn't be able to post it until this one is complete but I will begin writing it if you tell me to.**

**Review. I like them better than cookies. **


	7. Worth It

**A/N: So, the all-Sam chapter, as promised. I had fun writing this one, but by the end I think most of you will hate me. Try not to flame. **

**Thanks to...*Drum Roll***

****magenta raspberry, Jaskuep, Mr Nobody, TheCheesePigeon, ****Sheepobsessed, ****VanessaTemple, ****HeyParaVersaLeafScence, ****xXxSecretSmilerxXx, ****Alex****

**For reviewing. Continue to review...Please?**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Worth it. **

_..If we could see tomorrow, what are your plans?_

_...No one can live in sorrow, ask all your friends,_

_Times that you took in stride, they're back in demand..._

_...I was the one who's washing blood off your hands..._

_**Astrid:**_

_**"**Say something so I know your still there, bitch," Drake sneered through the phone. _

_"I-I'm here," _Astrid choked out. It was a wonder how she could even talk at all with the fear gripping her like a fierce snake.

_"Good. Now I want you to listen carefully, 'cause I only feel like saying this once. Right now I'm standing outside my Master's cave. I think you know how to find me. I want you to come here, alone. Don't bring anyone else with you and don't tell anyone your coming or that you even spoke to me. Let me tell you exactly what will happen if you do anything that pisses me off, bitch. Right now, your lover boy still remains in one piece. I kinda mangled and dirty piece bit still everything in tact. If you tell anyone, trust me, I WILL know, then by the time you get here, sunny sunny Sam will be occupying more than one spot at once. I won't even leave him in big enough chunks for you to recognize that he was once human, do you understand me, bitch?"_

_"..._Yes." Astrid's voice was barely a whisper.

_"Excellent...I never thought it would be so easy to get you, Astrid-" _Drake cackled hysterically again. He didn't stop for at least a minute, clearly enjoying his moment of power. _"Be here tomorrow by sunset and maybe you'll get a chance to say goodbye to sunny boy. Say goodbye, _Sam. _"_

The next thing Astrid heard would be burned into her memory for the next of her life. The first time she heard Sam speak to her in seven months.

"Astrid..."

**~Four hours ago~**

**Sam:**

To say Sam was pissed would be an understatement. He was livid. Only one person could make him feel so livid, and that was his thrice cursed back-stabbing, two faced, twin brother. One minute he was all about helping them bring Drake down, once and for all. Sam had actually let himself believe he could really trust the lying bastard. He scolded himself. How many times had he been let down my Caine? How many times had he been fooled in the same way? Caine was the last person to trust, he was deceptive and cruel and he didn't care about anyone but himself.

He left him and Taylor to go battle Drake on their own while he went to handle some "Personal business". He wouldn't budge, he just...left. There had been something in his eye, like a flare of fear and anxiety almost, but Caine was too good at hiding his emotions for Sam to tell for sure. What had changed his mind to fast? And where was he going to? Sam didn't care, all he could think about was that they were one man down and taking Drake down was going to be difficult even with Caine on their side. With just him and Taylor, Sam wasn't even sure if it was possible.

Although they knew little about how Drake was now, the last time any of them saw him was the last day of the FAYZ. He was quickly taken into custody for assaulting a police officer, declared clinically insane and put away. They heard nothing else of him for seven long years, who knew what has changed about him? Would he be more powerful?

Sam didn't have time to think much about the matter, he and Taylor were nearing the quarantine boundary of Perdido Beach. Something was off...There weren't any guards. Sam could see a guard station but there was absolutely no living being anywhere in sight. Where was everybody, Sam wondered.

"Sam!' Taylor called from about five meters away. She was looking at something behind a bush, she looked horrified.

Sam made his way towards her, involuntarily flinching when he saw the body. Clearly a guard, Sam could tell because of the shredded remains of his uniform. The skin on his face and hands was covered with straight cuts, dried blood ran in lines down his face from what could only be whip lashes. His entire uniform was dark with the crimson fluid.

"Bastard, he's already here. That must be why we can't see any guards," Sam muttered. It was nothing he hadn't already seen, but every time he saw another victim of Drake's insanity, his blood boiled and his resolve to kill the raving lunatic increased exponentially.

"And that..." Taylor wasn't looking at the guard's body anymore, she was looking off into the distance, in the direction of the FAYZ-no, the quarantine boundary fence. There was a gaping hole in the chain link, where the fence was all torn up and mangled. At least they didn't have to figure out how to get inside.

Sam knelt down before the guard, took a gun that was holstered at his hip, the man didn't even have enough time to reach for his gun before Drake killed him. Before he stood up, Sam reached out and closed his eyes.

Standing up, Sam felt his resolve burning hotter. He was determined to find and kill Drake, and he would.

"Sam, the FAYZ...it's pretty big," Taylor sounded uncertain.

"We know he's going to see the Gaiaphage, the Gaiaphage is at the mine shaft. We don't have to go through the town..." Sam let his voice trail off. He knew Taylor, just like he, would do anything to avoid walking the streets of Perdido Beach again. There were too many painful memories associated with that ghost town. And besides, who knew what remained of the place now? The truth was that the authorities pretty much left the survivors alone after they were patched up and funded. Sam had no idea what had happened to the place he once called Home.

"I could go and scout for you, figure out where he is-"

"No, Taylor." Sam said firmly.

"Sam, you don't need to protect-"

"We stay together," Was all he said.

Taylor looked like she was about to argue, but at that last sentence the small woman seemed pleased. Maybe she liked the way Sam tried to protect her, how concerned he was for her safety. It didn't really concern him what thoughts were going through her mind at the moment as long as she listened to him.

They passed through the hole in the fence and began their trek to the mine shaft. They didn't need a map, Sam could walk this blindfolded if the need ever arose. They walked in silence as an eerie nostalgia washed over them. The sandy dirt below their feet was a coarse as it was seven years ago. The sun felt just as it had that August so long ago. There were differences, like the wind was actually blowing and the sound of seagulls in the distance but for the most part, Sam just felt like he was seeping back into a time which he did not care to remember. It was almost like those seven years were a dream, and now he was waking up to the FAYZ as if nothing ever changed.

He heard a crunch as he step on something. Looking down he could see he had stepped on the skeleton of a bat, one of those blue swimming bats they had used for bargaining with the Zekes. He remembered how it had all been Astrid's idea, and how he thought it was stupid, foolish. They made a bet to see if they could actually ransom the crops, Astrid won and cut Sam's hair off to his scalp. Sam never made bets with her after that. His heart gave a little, painful nudge, remembering all the times he shared with Astrid, here in this place...Sometimes he wondered if this was not his true home, and the real world was the illusion. How was someone who had been through the things he had and seen the things he'd seen go back to being a normal person? Sam knew that while he wouldn't relive his days here for any cost, he had never felt like the real world had any place for him.

Not that that was any excuse to be unhappy. Sam had finally felt like he had a handle on his depression, and he was a young twenty two year old, sitting alone in self pity. There were thousands of ways he could have died in the FAYZ, so many people did die, but he lived and he didn't make any damn good use of it. With every feel-sorry-for-me breath he took he was insulting those kids who had fought and died here, that had to end. He made a promise then and there that when he got back,(Assuming he lived through this) he would stop sitting on his ass waiting for his life to start. He would get on with his life and actually live.

The only flaw was, the only person Sam wanted to move on with his life with was Astrid. There was no other that could take her place in his heart. There was only Astrid, the girl who either hated him or thought he hated her or both. Sam could understand if she thought he hated her, the way he treated her was despicable. He would clear that up when(if) he got out of here. Maybe he would write her a letter, because she wouldn't answer his phone calls nor would she be very pleased to see him in person. He could tell her that no matter what he would always care for her. He couldn't bear the thought of her hating him, but if that was the case then there was little he could do about it. The only thing he could do was clear the air, because if things were left the way they ended, without any kind of closure, it would be impossible for either of them to find solace.

Solace. Sam wondered if such a thing existed for people like him, people like Astrid. he guessed the only way he would ever find out was to live through this. He would have to kill Drake.

And kill Drake he would.

A short while later, Sam became aware of the sun setting and the sand getting coarser and darker. They were getting closer to the mine shaft now. Sam began to feel uneasy and he let all of his senses and nerves go on full alert, ready for an attack should one present itself. He began to feel himself becoming Sam Temple of the FAYZ again, ready to fight and die for those he protected. He wondered what these seven years had done to Drake, if they had strengthened him or weakened him. He hoped beyond reason that he was weaker, for even at the strength he was at the end of the FAYZ, Drake would not go down easy. But he could not afford to lose, he had to end this here and now. He would burn Drake until nothing remained of him except for the memories Sam wished he could forget.

And Brittney will finally be able to rest in peace.

Sam could spot the mine shaft in the distance and after thoroughly scanning the horizon and finding nothing, he pulled Taylor (Who had been surprisingly quiet for some time now) into the shelter of some bushes to talk strategy. They spoke in low voices as to not be heard, even though Drake was no where to be found.

"Okay, Taylor, I have a plan," Sam whispered. Taylor raised her eyebrows, "When we find him, you'll make a distraction and I'll burn him once I get an opening,"

"So...basically I get all the danger and you get all the fun?" She asked incredulously.

"I just want this over with and if you've got a better plan, I'm open for brain storming, smart ass," Sam quipped.

"Fine, sounds good to me, but this whole plan needs one thing to work, and that's a Drake to kill," Taylor looked nervously around the bushes in the direction of the mine and said "If he got here before us, then where is the son of a bitch?"

"I don't know, but we know he's got to show up here sooner or later..." Sam sounded uncertain, which he was.

"What if he's already been here and is now off doing god knows what to serve the Gaiaphage?" Taylor asked, rolling on her heels in anticipation.

"Taylor, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared," Despite the situation, Sam allowed himself a small grin.

"I. Am. Not. Scared."

"Yes, I think you are,"

"Shuddap, jerk,"

"I'm scared too," Sam widened his eyes, he didn't mean for that to be out loud. There was a silence before Sam said something that had been on his mind for a while, "Taylor, I didn't ask you to come..."

"You didn't have to-"

"Shut up and let me say this, will you?" Taylor was quiet. "I need you to know that if you wanted to leave now, there would be no judgement. I would completely understand if you-"

"Now you shut up right there," Taylor cut him off sharply, "I'm not going anywhere until Drake is a pile of ashes. No one is forcing me to stay, just me. You can't take everything on your own, Sam..." her voice almost cracked on that last sentence as she let a rare sign of compassion show.

Sam smiled. He was truly glad to have her as a friend.

"You, know, in case we do die though..." Taylor stood on her toes and without a hesitation in mind, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was a short but sweet nonetheless.

"What?" Taylor asked him once she lowered done again.

"I was just thinking, back in the FAYZ, I would have given anything just to see the real world one last time before I died. We got seven years, so no matter what happens, I think we're pretty lucky. And even if we die here, what we're fighting for, what we are protecting, I know in my heart that it's worth it,"

Nothing was said after that. He and his companion sat quietly, keeping a vigil of the mine shaft, waiting for the battle to commence.

The whip lash came with no warning. It came swiftly and mercilessly. One second Sam was sitting in a quiet desert, the sun had set about ten minutes ago, then the next minute, Sam was struggling to get up ont eh ground while dealing with blinding pain in his left cheek. He forgot how much that hurt, to be struck by Drake's tentacle. For there was no doubt in his mind it was him, Sam struggled to turn around to face the boy (He could not refer to Drake as a man) he feared more than any other.

Drake stood there, cackling, He looked much like he did before, perhaps his face had filled out a little more and he appeared slightly taller, but he was still the Drake Sam saw in his darkest nightmares.

Sam raised his hands, satisfied that Taylor wasn't in the way, and didn't hesitate a second before he shot his white blue light across the dark air. He never ceased, he just kept releasing his energy, allowing years of frustration and anger to flow from him into his hands and out of his body.

He stopped for a moment, ceasing the blinding light to find that he had been hitting Drake, half of the demon's body was blackened and smoking, he smell of cooking flesh filled the air. Drake wasn't phased in the slightest, in fact he was laughing harder than ever now, sounding more like the psychopathic maniac he was. The blackened flesh on his side began to regather, it stretched across the cauterized gore and healed, perfect in condition. Drake looked down at his newly healed side, tossing away what remained of his shirt, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sunny Sam," He cackled shortly and whipped his arm at his opponent so fast, Sam couldn't react in time. The pain was worse this time, spreading from his shoulder across his chest. He let out an involuntary scream as the pain became too much to bear. Suddenly, Taylor was at his side, grabbing something-the gun?-and bounced from his sight.

A lot of good a gun would do against a boy who could regenerate. Sam would have to burn him, it was the only way. Only this time, he wouldn't stop.

Suddenly gun blasts filled the air, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight. Drake stumbled clearly being hit in the back of the head.

"Now's your chance, GO!" Taylor screamed, appearing behind Drake with the smoking pistol still poised in front of her. Sam didn't need telling twice, he raised his hands and poured out his power. Drake stumbled forward, but remained immobilized from whatever nerve o Taylor severed with the bullets. Sam kept his power going full strength, but through the light he could see his enemy's lips curl into a wicked, twisted smile.

"I-I'd stop if I was you..." He gurgled out, blood spilling out from his lips as he spoke. The never ceasing grin widened as Drake pulled his whip arm from behind him, dragging something large and heavy with it.

Sam stopped his power immediately once he recognized that Drake was dragging Taylor, unconscious. He hoisted the small woman in front of him, using her as a human shield. How had he managed to knock her out? How could Sam have let this happen?

A gasp emitted from Taylor's limp body. She was still awake...

"Taylor, bounce away, NOW!" Sam commanded, Taylor opened her eye's slightly, a strange look fell on her face. Her soft featured were contorted as if she were in great pain.

"I can't..." she gurgled, her voice was uneven.

"What are ya going to do now, Sammy Boy?" Drake taunted, "Oh, this is too complicated for you to get, huh? I'll make it real easy for you, you have three options. Option one, you could kill me here, now, and kill the precious companion who's, oh so in love with you, along with me. Can you live with yourself if you kill her just to get to me? Option two, you can try to fight me, but take that option and little bouncer here's slender little neck will be broken so fast you won't even hear the snap. Option three, and this is my personal favorite, it's simple. Kill yourself, Sam. here, now, and I'll let bouncy Taylor go,"

Sam clenched his teeth.

"Sam..." Taylor choked from the deathly hold around her neck, "Kill him...Do it, I'm...ready..."

"Shut up, you are NOT dying, Taylor," He promised. This was all wrong, Taylor could not die, she had to live. She had to live to keep him sane and annoy and irritate him, she could not die.

"Sam...Remember what you told me," She gasped, tears running down her cheeks, "What we fight for, who we protect, it's all worth it. Sam, do it. It's...worth it,"

"No," he said stubbornly. He would find another way to do this, he kept his eyes on Drake, waiting for an opening. Then he saw it, slight but there, Drake let his guard down for a second and Sam didn't hesitate, he projected his light past his friend and to his enemy, strong but not hitting Taylor. Drake stumbled back, caught off guard. Sam had to stop his light now or he would hit her.

"Shouldn"ta...Done that..." he heard Drake whisper. Next thing Sam knew, Drake was tightening his grip on Taylor's neck, so fast and at such an angel that-

-_Snap-_

The tentacle loosened, and Taylor's dead body fell to the ground.

The last thing that Sam remembered before he blacked out was his tears blurring his vision as he looked in shock at his fallen companion, wondering if it really is worth it...

**A/N: Sorry...It had to be done. I do feel bad, but on the other hand, I can't be predictable, can I? **

**I originally planned to have more in this chapter but I realized that 3600 words if quite enough for one chapter and I'd rather have lots of detail:) ****The song lyrics at the top are from Don't Cry by Guns N' Roses. The rest of the chapters for this story will have lyrics to that song, as it is the inspiration of this fanfic. If you haven't already, check it out, kk?**

**That was my FIRST action sequence. I need people to tell me how I did! Give me tips, people! Press the review button BELOW \/**


	8. Here Lies Sam Temple a Failure

**A/N: Yeah, so warning. It's about to get quite angsty. If you don't like then go read something about rainbows and unicorns and he happy happy jolly for all I care. *Cries hysterically* PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME:( KEEP READING? *Sob***

**Thanks to...*Drum Roll***

****magenta raspberry, Jaskuep, Mr Nobody, TheCheesePigeon, ****Sheepobsessed, ****VanessaTemple, ****HeyParaVersaLeafScence, ****xXxSecretSmilerxXx, ****Alex****

**For reviewing. Continue to review...Please?**

**Chapter Eight**

**Here Lies Sam Temple, a Failure**

_I know the things you wanted, they're not what you have.._

_...with other people talkin', it's driving me mad._

_If I was standing by you, how would you feel?_

_...Knowing your love's decided, and all love is real. _

**Sam:**

Sam woke up slowly, the blur of sleep gently lifting as the world around him materialized. the time for sweet bliss was over, and now begun the time to resume the battle. He wished he could remain in the dream realm for a little while longer, he wished to forget...But Sam could count on his fingers all the times he had gotten what he wanted.

Wandering in the world of dreams is a sweet bliss for those tired and weary of the troubles of the world. In this realm, you can escape the plight and pain of life even if only for a little while. We can forget everything and live in a carefree world of sweet ignorance.  
>But eventually, we all have to wake up and face the worries we evaded. The pain that was numbed will return along with the world and all the troubles you run from. There is no permanent escape for warriors and heroes, and if you are a true hero, then you too must resume the never ending fight for good. We fight against our enemies, we fight against our friends, we fight against ourselves everyday but in the end, it's all for the preservation of heart and soul.<p>

Sam was tired, he was tired of fighting and losing. He felt that with every battle he engaged and with every life he took, his own heart crumbled slightly away into oblivion. Was it possible to truly heal from what he had seen? Probably not, in fact it was most likely a miracle that Sam had been through his life and still feel human emotion. How much could one person life through and not be a senseless, unemotional robot? There emotions of grief, anger, guilt and most of all, regret were all a burden to his weary soul, and he was unsure of how much more he could withstand.

He knew little about his surroundings for he was blindfolded, but he did know that he was tied up to something hard-it felt like a tree- in a forced sitting position on the ground. It was still dark out, Sam didn't feel like he had been out for very long. He could hear someone a short distance away, talking. Sam would never forget that signature sneer nor the psycho laugh.

Drake.

As soon as that one word entered his thoughts, his memories of the night came flooding back.

Taylor was dead. God, it hurt so much to remember her, his heart ached and tears fell down his hot cheeks. His friend...his only friend.

He could have saved her. He should have saved her, he should have protected her. It was his duty, his obligation, his responsibility and he failed. He should have insisted that she stay behind. He should have kept a better look out for Drake, letting him sneak up on them was careless and sloppy. Had he been a little more astute, she might not be dead. If it weren't for him...the guilt and regret flushed through him like molten rock, heavy and burning. How could he let this happen? It felt like pins and needles-no, fuck that, it felt like a giant sword was slowly twisting and turning in his heart, punishing him, righteously torturing him.

Anger, he was furious with everything. He was furious at himself, the world, Caine, most of all...Drake.

Anger, guilt, regret, despair, an endless sea of cycling assaulting emotions flooded and washed him, threatening to drown him.

Somehow in all the confusion and the pain, the rational part of Sam's brain began to function.

Sam did not kill Taylor. Drake did, and by whatever deity that resides above, he would pay for taking her life.

Would he live long enough to install the proper punishment to the man who killed her? Aside from the fact that no punishment would ever be enough to repay for what he did, Sam doubted his own ability to carry out his oath. He was tied up for fuckin' sake! Drake would probably kill him soon and nothing would ever come of Sam's wishes. He would most likely die here, tied to this tree, without even the dignity to die fighting.

He wondered if anyone would even know he had died. Would they find his body or would he be forever one of those faces you see on milk cartons? Missing; Sam Temple. He could envision posters displaying his name on telephone poles and in fast food restrooms. Maybe Caine might figure out he was here but would he go through all the trouble of traveling to this place just to retrieve the body of his estranged rival of a brother?

He wondered if he would have a funeral. What would be marked on his gravestone. Here lies Sam Temple. Failure. Died regretful and defeated. That would at least be honest.

"...There's someone here who's just _dying_ to talk to you...almost literally, in fact. Wanna talk to your beloved, Astrid?"

Oh god, Astrid. That's who Drake must be talking to. Sam heard bushes being rustled and footsteps closing in on him. Suddenly, he felt that-disgusting, vile tentacle lifting the blindfold. His world was white for a second of two, he blinked furiously, his eyes adjusting slowly to the new light. When he could see, the sight was not pleasant. Drake was about two feet away from Sam, holding a phone to his ear-Sam's phone-with that god awful smirk splayed across his twisted features.

Drake stretched the phone out to Sam's face, but the captive refused to say a word. He would not draw Astrid here, he couldn't bear to have more blood on his hands. Not after Taylor. If he stayed silent, Astrid might not believe he was caught, and she might stay safe. He tried not to think about how many "mights" were in that theory.

"Say something, Damn it! Oh, you want to be the tough guy? Imagine how your making the lovely bitch feel, staying silent like that." Drake spat as he talked, his foul breath clung to Sam's face due to their proximity. He wanted to blast his light at Drake right here and now for calling Astrid a bitch. He struggled for a moment before the gravity of his situation hit him. He was tied up, with his hands wrapped so tightly in rope against his own chest. Motherfuckingbastard. He couldn't fire his power, he would end up burning himself.

"Here, this will loosen your tongue!"

The tentacle came as quick as light, Sam felt his arm explode with fiery pain. He tried to brace himself for it, he tried to but the scream escaped his lips before he could stop it. The scream itself hurt, opening the whip lash on his cheek with had just stopped bleeding. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain of knowing he let down Astrid. He was stupid to think that he could outwit Drake, especially in this condition.

"Well, he's not being the most talkative at the moment but I think you get it," Drake spoke into the phone, he may have been talking to Astrid but he never took his eyes off Sam as he said his next sentence, as if he was talking more to him than her, "Now listen carefully, bitch, if you do exactly what I say you might actually get a chance to see dear Sammy once more before...Before I kill him."

That last phrase didn't phase Sam very much. He had resigned to that fact that he was going to die the minute he realized he had been captured. It didn't matter very much to him until now, before Astrid was brought into the picture that is. He could not allow her to come, he had to ensure she wouldn't go along with this.

Drake continued to talk into the phone now, explaining in graphic detail what would happen should she tell anyone or not show up. Sam got an idea...it wasn't a good idea, but it was all he had. Dear Drake gave him all he needed to go through with it, tying his hands in this position...

"Be here tomorrow by sunset and maybe you'll get a chance to say goodbye to sunny boy. Say goodbye, _Sam."_

Drake extended his human arm holding the phone once more to Sam. What was he doing? Astrid already had proof that Sam was here, why would he...

"Astrid..."

"Sam, I," It was her. _Her _voice. Sweet, soft voice, Sam felt longing to be near here so bad it hurt him. Her words were filled with pain, cracking as if she were crying. He hated beyond anything to here that pain in her voice, he had to do whatever he could to prevent the worst from happening to her. It was a long-shot, but it was all the hope Sam had left in him.

"Astrid, please. Don't come, don't even think about it," Sam was speaking fast as if he expected Drake to take away the phone at the first sign of disobedience-which he was. But Drake didn't move his hand, his smile widening with every word. Sick, twisted fucker, he was enjoying this far too much.

"S-Sam, I can't-I have t-to," she blubbered through tears. Sam's heart was breaking painfully, knowing this could be the last time he would ever hear her voice. The last chance he had to say what he needed to before the end.

"Listen to me, Astrid. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for...everything," Sam was fighting the tears with each word. There wasn't enough time to say everything, there would never be enough time. The regret ran through him fiercely, he could have picked up the phone anytime in the past seven months and have said everything he wanted to. He could have, but he never did. He would never have that time now, but he had what he did, and that would have to do.

"I'm sorry too..." Her voice was barely audible. Sam treasured every word and labored breath he was gifted to hear, he would carry the sound of her to the very end.

"You can't come. I'll be dead before you get here-" Drake snatched the phone away.

"ASTRID!" Sam called once more, in vain for Drake had already closed the electronic.

He had to do it now, it was now or never. He called on his power, fast. His chest felt warm, then hot, then unbearable, but he couldn't stop.

"Now, that just won't do-" some part of Sam heard Drake mutter these words before he felt sudden pain on his head, then he was swallowed into blackness as Drake knocked him out

**Astrid:**

She heard the line click.

"Sam, SAM!" Calling his name was useless, but she did so anyways-rational thought was for once not a part of her being.

"Astrid," Astrid jolted at the sound of her name. Only then did she remember that both Diana and Caine were standing in the doorway, frozen still, confusion and fear marked there faces.

"Drake has him, doesn't he?" It was Caine who said that. His voice was unreadable.

Astrid could only nod, feeling for the first time that her cheeks were wet. She couldn't recall when she had started to cry, but it didn't matter. She hastily wiped the tears away, shoved the phone in her pocket and paid her two observers so mind as she made her way into the living room to grab her bag. Of course she would go to Sam. There was no other option here.

"You're. Not. Serious," Diana sounded flabbergasted. "You can't go to him, you'll only get yourself killed! If Drake has Sam then-"

"Then he's most likely already dead or on his way soon, I know!" Astrid couldn't keep her voice calm, she was beyond sadness, beyond worry, she had on right to desperation and hysteria. "I know that by going to him I'll most likely get killed too, but so fuckin' what? I have to try. I have to! I will never forgive myself if I give up now. Whatever chance I have of saving him is worth it...I-" her voice cracked and she was left gasping, exhausted from her panic.

"Let her go, Diana..." Caine said calmly from his spot on the threshold.

"You, shut up! When I want your opinion, I'll fuckin' ask for it-"

"Diana, let her go. I will follow and help her after we talk."

"How am I supposed to know you're not working working with Drake, huh?"

Caine looked sharply at Diana. "I guess you can't,"

They were both interrupted by a soft voice emerging from down the hall.

_"Mom? _What's happening?"

Diana was horrified as Denzel appeared from his room, looking quizzically upon his mother and estranged father.

Well, cat's certainly out of the bag now. Astrid look this opportunity to leave while everyone was distracted. While they were bickering, Caine had been advancing towards Diana and she had been slowly moving backwards away from him. The result was a clear path out of the apartment for the blond.

_I'm coming. Hold on, Sam, just hold on..._

Astrid was beyond glad she had the presence of mind to bring her bag with her when she fled the drama scene at Diana's apartment. Had she not, getting the bus ticket would be a challenge. But as it was, Astrid was able to purchase a one way ticket to Santa Barbara, which was't too far from the infamous Fallout Ally Youth Zone. Once there, she didn't think she would have too much trouble walking the rest of the distance.

About thirty minutes after the bus departed, Astrid began to feel the effects of adrenaline wear off and she began to panic at her rash decision making. How the hell was she supposed to take on Drake? Just how would she save Sam?

Her only chance was in stealth. Whatever faint possibility she had of actually succeeding in her rescue attempt lied in getting Sam and getting out of there without getting caught. Perhaps it would be prudent to acquire a get-away-vehicle? But any cars driving in a ghost town would be spotted immediately and would bow her cover. Maybe she should consider some sort of distraction for Drake, so that she might be able to have more time...? But Drake clearly stated that she would have until sunset the next day before he killed Sam, would she have time to devise an adequate distraction in less that 24 hours? Besides, what kind of distraction would actually effectively lead Drake astray? For once Astrid couldn't think of any solution to her problem.

There was nothing she could do. That insight was clear as a summer's day in the FAYZ, Astrid Fuckin Ellison was as useless as a rag doll. She couldn't fight, she couldn't fly, she couldn't do anything special that would be of any use to her in this situation for that matter...Her uselessness frustrated her and added to her anxiety but right now, the odds-which were none to much in her favor-meant next to nothing to her. They may be astronomically out of her favor, but there was little doubt in her mind as to what she would do. Going to Perdido Beach was probably the stupidest thing she could do now, but at the moment, she either was too caught up in her fear for Sam's life, or she simply couldn't care less. Either way, she didn't spend too much of her excessive brain power to convince herself of the stupidity of her mission.

Nothing mattered now except for being reunited with Sam. Even if she was caught by Drake and her second worst fear being realized (Being raped by Drake ranked only second on her worst fears, worst being the death of Sam,), at least she would see him one last time before they died.

There was nothing in this world that Astrid would trade for one last moment with Sam before they died.

**Sam:**

Sam woke with a start. He had been dreaming, the dream was so sweet and carefree, he wished to live there eternally. He and Astrid were together, happily. They lived at the lakeside, their house overlooked a lush green forest of such beauty only Astrid bright, smiling face, could outrank the breath taking view. And Astrid was a spectacle in herself, the way her fine blond hair frames the smooth ivory skin. Her blue eyes shone and her pink lips were so full and soft, perfectly kissable lips they were. And kiss them he did, again, and again. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her feel. He was scared, yes, scared that every kiss they shared would be the last kiss. Every time they broke apart, the longing to be close and touching her overwhelmed him. They were so peaceful, to serene. The dream was all that kept him going through the whip lashes and the blinding white pain that he woke to.

Lash, whip, strike, pain, blood...

Astrid's face, the lake, her lips...

Pain. He knew nothing other than pain, it was who he was, for he had been consumed by it. He was in so much pain, cuts trailed along his arms, legs, chest and face. All which burned with a vengeance and and a need to inflict as much suffering and anguish as possible. He knew nothing but the pain.

No, he knew Astrid. He loved her, he knew that much.

God, Astrid. Please don't come. Don't be foolish, please, leave me here to die. I couldn't bare it if you cam only to be met with a worse fate that the one I am enduring. Please, by whatever god lies above me now, don't let Astrid come here.

**A/N: It was gonna be longer but...I got lazy. Flame if you like, I just felt like posting something for you guys. **

**If you think I'm "Blabbering" with to much thoughts and emotion in this fic...let me know...kk? I would hate to be going on about shit you could care less for. **

**Review. I like em' better than angel food cake topped with whipped cream and strawberries. **


	9. Into the Fire

**A/N: So...Chapter nine? Who knew this fic would last this long, or that I could remain interested in it for this long =) **

**I need to thank you guys. To everyone who has reviewed, Faved, and/or added me or this story to their alerts, and to YOU! Yes, that's right, YOU! Because YOU'RE reading this right now, and for that, I think YOU are AWESOME!**

**WE have a few things to celebrate today! One thing is that this story has just passed ONE THOUSAND hits and I'm ever so happy:) Another thing to celebrate is the passing of the twenty reviews mark, another happy happy thing. And another thing to celebrate, although off-topic a bit, is the fact that I just became a certified Beta Reader for this site:) So...I kinda owe everything to you guys, who have been so encouraging and wonderful. I ruv you. **

**Thanks to...*Drum Roll***

****xoxMissYummaliciousxox, Callie1121, magenta raspberry, Jaskuep, Mr Nobody, TheCheesePigeon, ****Sheepobsessed, ****VanessaTemple, ****HeyParaVersaLeafScence, ****xXxSecretSmilerxXx, ****Alex****

**For reviewing. I'd like to add more people to the list above =) **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. If I did, I would not change a single thing about it. Perfect things are few and far between these days. _

**Chapter Nine**

**Into the Fire**

_And when you're in need of someone, my heart won't deny you..._

_...So many seems so lonely with no one left to cry to, baby..._

_...Don't you cry tonight, I still love you, baby, don't you cry tonight..._

**Astrid:**

Astrid prided herself on being the type of person who never made rash actions. Thinking through every scenario and determining which option was the best was her way of making decisions. Thus, she never did anything without thorough examination and deduction.

Now, however, her calculative brain was confused and jumbled by the onslaught of emotions ravaging through her. The dominant emotion which underlined every aspect of her life at this moment was Fear. Astrid could admit she was afraid, for there were so many reasons to be experiencing this emotion that she was not shamed by the admission. She was afraid for Sam, that her fragile rescue plan will fail and he will die at the torturous hands (Well, hand and whip) of Drake. She was afraid that she would be caught, and Drake would finally be free to do to her as he wished. The thought made body cringe and her heart beat quicken dangerously against her ribs. The possibility of rape was incredibly real in her situation, and seeing as her plan was flimsy at best, she was virtually walking into the worst experience of her life.

But should she walk away now and abandon all hope of saving Sam, she may as well find the nearest bridge and walk straight off to her death, for she was sure she would not be able to live with herself. She could not imagine living with the burden of another loved one's blood smothered all over her hands. What she did to Little Pete had nearly killed her and she could not continue if someone else that she claimed to love died because of her.

Not that Sam's death would be directly because of her like Little Pete's was, she knew that. But her inaction would make certain of his death. Astrid knew that even if she had a wavering, slight chance of saving Sam, she would risk everything. She knew this because if there was one thing that was certain in this world, it was that Sam would do that same for her. Or at least he would have, in some point in the past. Thinking of Sam in this way made Astrid think of that last time they encountered each other. The last time they exchanged words in person, words filled with venomous poison fueled by hurt and resentment.

_They stood five feet apart, eyes glaring into the others. Astrid willed herself not to cry, she would not give him that satisfaction. She could see he did not want to fight with her, just as she did not want to fight with him. So why did he pursue this so stubbornly? _

_"Sam...Why are you doing this?" Her voice was so filled with pain and resentment, it nearly tore him apart hearing it. How could she stay here, with him, when all he did was bring more sadness and grief into an already hard life for her? Could she not see she was better off without him? No, she couldn't. Because she loved him, she would never see that as an option. He had to do it himself. He had to be the hated one, the blamed one, the one who alienated himself from her. He would take all the blame and the guilt for her, for this had to be done. It was the least he could do for her, the only thing he could do for her now. _

_"I'm doing this because..._god damn _it, Astrid, this isn't right!" He spat his word at her exasperatedly, "We can pretend to be happy all our lives but it's just denying what's real! You know it as well as I do-"_

_"Like hell I do! You never talk to me about anything, how am I supposed to know what going on anymore?" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, one god-forsaken tear rolled down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away, refusing to show her weakness. _

_"Well, you should know! I shouldn't have to tell you how unhappy you are!" _

"_How unhappy _I _am? Don't you dare make this about me, Sam. Just admit it, you're a coward!"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_You're. A. Coward. You're afraid of moving on with life, you're like a child-"_

_"Stop it, Astrid..."_

"_You...can't let go." _

_There was a deafening silence for about ten seconds before Sam made his move. He went to the closet, using angry, violent gestures, he extracted a suitcase and made his way to the dresser. He began scooping up arm fulls of clothes at once and shoveling them into the luggage. _

_Astrid could he what he was doing yet, the scene seemed to surreal to her. Was he...Packing? Did he really have the nerve to...yes. He did. Then it hit her, he was leaving. She would be stuck in this unhappy place, alone with only the memories if he left her here. He would not get away with that. The anger pulsed through her body like nothing had ever before, to hot and powerful for her to contain. _

_"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"_

_"What does it look like? I'm leaving." The anger, the frustration, it had been there just a minute ago, so where had it gone? His voice was so empty of all emotion, the fight had left him. _

_"Oh, no you're not." Astrid warned. He would not leave her, they had to talk about this, they could work this out._

_"Then you leave." Did he really just say that? Was he that set upon abandoning all hope of recovery? Was there anything she could say or do that would make him reconsider? _

_"Astrid...I can't do this anymore. The fighting, I...I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of fighting and losing." _

_"So you're going to give up, just like that? This is so like you, you know-"_

_"Maybe. All I know is that this...can't go on any longer. Do you want to leave or shall I? I'll leave it up to you." _

_Just like that. Astrid could tell from his voice that he was dead serious. He was really giving her the option of who left the other? For 30 frozen seconds no one spoke. Sam refused to look at her, he kept his back turned. The anger coursing through her veins turned to dust at the reality of the situation. Numbness replaced it, she couldn't feel anything. The shock left her an empty shell. It was like time was frozen, waiting for her to answer the man she loved most..._

_"If anyone is leaving...It's me," Astrid said with finality. _

_"Fine. I'll go...out for a few hours then." _

_With that he grabbed his coat and left without another word. he didn't say anything else because he knew the situation was understood to both parties. He would return to his unhappy apartment later and find no one waiting for him. He would find an empty closet and a hole in his chest. _

_Astrid didn't say anything to him as he departed because she honestly had no words for this situation. He was..._

_Gone. _

_Poof. _

_Just like all the parents in Perdido beach seven years ago...he may as well be dead to her. _

Astrid remembered that day with such clarity as if it had occurred just a few hours ago. She remembered she had sat down on previously her and Sam's bed, now just Sam's bed. She had sat there for almost ten minutes before realizing he would expect her gone by the time he got back. She had hastily thrown all her possessions into her car and left, afraid that he would return before she was gone. Had they run into each other again that night, Astrid was unsure whether or not she would be able to go through with it. But still, she didn't cry. She didn't cry until the next day when the shock wore off and gravity returned...

**Sam:**

Sam also remembered that day. Gods only knew how much he longed to go back, if only to see Astrid's face once more before...

Another whip lash came down across his shoulder. It was always the shoulders, or his arms. Or his back or legs. Never his face for some reason.

Drake cackled loudly. "I must admit it's fun to hit you when you so helpless and tied up but it was much more fun when you actually tried to fight back. Watching you struggle pathetically was fun, I don't suppose you'd indulge me and try to fight back a bit?"

Sam just lay on the ground, to exhausted and beaten up to have any chance of defeating his tormentor. But still, too stubborn to "Indulge" in his enemy.

"Fuck...you..." he gasped.

"No, I don't think so. No offence but your not my type, Sammy," That disgusting laugh again.

"That Blondie of yours though...that's a different story. If she looks anything like she did all those years ago...I don't know how long she's gonna live after she gets here, with what I'm planning,"

"You bastard...you touch her and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Sammy? Tell me exactly what you are going to do if I touch her? What can you do to stop me, huh?"

"Just...this," Sam flipped over so that he was facing Drake and let out as much of his power as he had in him. Not enough, not quick enough...Drake had his tentacle twisting his arms before Sam could even aim. Sam could feel his arm twist, so hard it felt like it was going to break. He wished it would just break and be over with it, but the tentacle wasn't applying enough pressure. Drake wasn't doing this to inflict damage, only pain.

"Now that's more like it. Fight, Sam, fight back! Fight me!"

Sam stopped his struggle. He would not give Drake the satisfaction of doing what he ordered.

"You lost your spunk that quickly? No wonder she left you..."

Sam didn't move at this provocation. It was taking all of his self control not to but he would not play into this game.

"No reaction, huh? It's just as well. Play time is over, I have preparations I need to attend to so, nighty night, Sammy. I'll wake you when your dearly beloved arrives!"

Drake swung his tentacle, a perfect angle, knocked Sam out cold.

**Santa Barbara:**

An ordinary southern California bungalow house. An ordinary porch. An ordinary cup of tea, steaming on the table. An ordinary cigarette, burning between the fingers of Lana Arwen Lazar, a not-so-ordinary twenty two year old chain smoker.

It was a nice afternoon, the sun was out making pleasant shadows on her wooden porch. The cool sea breeze reached her, keeping her cool from the heat of the afternoon while the patio roof kept the glaring sun out of her eyes. The air smelled fresh, the atmosphere lightened by the collection of tropical plants she had somehow managed to keep alive. Lana never thought she would actually be the "Potted plants" type, but when the FAYZ ended and she moved into her Bungalow (Courtesy of her post-FAYZ funds), Lana had been bored out of her mind with peaceful living she had quickly found ways to keep her busy. One of which was taking care of said tropical plants. She liked the fanning leaves of the palms, and the exotic, cheerful sight of the orange flowers which she still had to remember the name of. They reminded her of someone.

Speaking of _someone, _Lana checked her phone- which had been previously resting peacefully on the oak table before the rather rude interruption. No new messages. No missed calls. Rather dismal, but she had no one to blame but herself. She knew that _she _had to be the one to call him first, that he would not call her. Everyday she wanted to call him, but Lana was more of a coward than she lead on. It had been months, what could she say? What if he didn't want her back after all this time? She could hardly blame him, really.

She had been staring idly at the small contraption in her hands for a few minutes before the LED screen lit up and that obnoxious ring tone filled the otherwise quiet summer air. She had tried ever since she got the blasted electronic to change that irritating noise to something less annoying but apparently Lana Arwen Lazar, great Oh mighty healer, was completely technologically illiterate. Sanjit had no problem with things like that, he would often help her get her phone and computer set up when she got confused with the wires and options. But then again, Sanjit always seemed to do everything he could to help Lana whenever she needed it...

The call display showed a number Lana didn't recognize. She had no patience for wrong numbers or sales people-or people in general- so she hit the ignore button and casually tossed the phone back to it's resting spot on the table. She sat back into the chair and took another long drag from the cigarette.

Maybe she should call him...? Lana couldn't deny that she loved (Even though the word was rather sickening in her opinion) Sanjit. Maybe it was time to let the past go and start fresh. She wanted for him to forgive her and for the flame to be ignited once more. Maybe it was time to get over this childish fear and-

**_Rrrrriiiiinnng!_**

Lana picked up the phone again, and upon seeing the same number that had just called, she decided she was quickly getting pissed off. And that ring tone, so irritating, like little drills operating inside her ear drums...

"_What?" _That coming out a little harsher than intended but whatever...

"Caine? What the fuck do you want? And how in the hell did you get this num..._My _help? What makes you think I'd ever help you, jackass...What do you mean,_ 'taken by Drake' _? Both of them? Are they still...oh. That changes things...I don't know. I'm not a fighter, you should know...Wow, you must really have your heart set on this to say please to me. Okay, I'll do it."

**Sam: **

Drifting...The world of dreams is truly a spectacular place. You can see anyone you want to. Say the person you want to see most. They can be there for you, so close...All Sam wanted was to see Astrid.

She was here, talking to him. But he wasn't afraid, for this was just a dream.

"Sam..." she was saying. Her voice was so far away, as if she were speaking to him in a different place in time. But she was right there, next to him...

"Sam, it's me. I'm here, finally."

Sam wanted to reply to her, but the words were evading him.

"Sam, god fucken damnit, _wake up!" _

Sam woke up. How can a dream wake you up? It didn't make any sense...Unless...

Sam jolted as soon as he opened his eyes. His dream was materializing right before his very eyes. The woman he had missed so much was kneeling in front of him, looking at him with those rich blue eyes so full of fear.

Wait...Astrid was here.

No.

"NO!" He gasped. She couldn't be here, Drake was here, Drake, Astrid, need, run...

"It's okay, I'm going to get us out of here," she whispered to him softly but hurriedly.

"No, Astrid. You can't be here-You need to run, now!" Why couldn't she understand? "Leave me, go please Astrid!"

"I'm not leaving without you," she said stubbornly and returned to the task of undoing the knot of rope trying Sam's arms to his chest. "Once I get there knots undone, you can blast the rest of the ropes with your power and we will make a run for it, understand?"

"Astrid, please..." He begged her, pleaded. He would do anything for her to just abandon him here and now.

"You're the one tied up in this equation, Sam. I'll be making the decisions and I decide to get _both _of us out of here and you won't say anything to the contrary. Because I won't leave without you."

A single tear fell down that perfect cheek.

"If you love me, leave me."

"If you love me, you'll understand how I can't do that." More tears fell as she desperately yanked at the knots with little success. Something caught Sam's eye...

"Astrid, he's behind you-RUN NOW!"

_Whack!_

"Welcome home, Bitch!"

**A/N: Yeeea...I'm evil, I know. **

**So someone, an anonymous reviewer, told me to write the one-shot about Caine/Diana in this fic. And that one anonymous person was enough to convince me, so I shall begin to write their story although I won't be able to post it until the end of this fic since it will have spoilers of the ending. **

**I am looking for new story ideas...Got any? **

**Review. I like them better than...I just really like them. **


	10. Old Friends, Old Worries

**A/N: So this is kinda a short chapter. Sorry, I feel bad. But to make up for it, I put in a very special character in it. My favorite character, in fact! Who? Read and find out! **

**Thanks to...*Drum Roll***

****Jamie, xXxhiddenanglexXx, slightlyweirdmostlyawesomeXD, xoxMissYummaliciousxox, Callie1121, magenta raspberry, Jaskuep, Mr Nobody, TheCheesePigeon, ****Sheepobsessed, ****VanessaTemple, ****HeyParaVersaLeafScence, ****xXxSecretSmilerxXx, ****Alex****

**For reviewing. I'd like to add more people to the list above =)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gone. The characters belong to Michael Grant, and used here for entertainment purposes only. If I did, Edilio would be the main character. Pity he's so under-loved..._

**Chapter Ten:**

**Old Friends, Old Worries.**

_ Give me a whisper, and give me a sigh,_

_Give me a kiss before you, tell me goodbye_

_Don't you take it so hard now, and please don't take it so bad_

_I'll still be thinking of you, and the times we had, baby_

**Astrid:**

Astrid woke to a pain in her head. Her vision was fuzzy, as was her brain functioning. She smelled the scent of salt water and trees.

"_..._Astrid!"

That was Sam's voice. He sounded so close too, it was almost too good to be true. Astrid slowly opened her eyes and as the scene in front of her materialized, she realized just how right she was.

They were in a small grove of trees near the ocean, the salty breeze brushing gently against the ferns that surrounded them. Sam was nearby her, tied around the middle to a tree. A sharp pain in Astrid's side told her that she was in the same situation. The rope dug into her ribs and her elbows - that bastard Drake had tied them tightly enough. Was she scared? Plenty.

"Sam, what's going on?" She asked, although she was pretty sure she had a good idea as to their situation. They were both caught, tied up and their captor was Drake. Death row sounded warm and fuzzy next to their crisis.

"Drake left, I think he's trying to dig into the mine shaft again. The rocks that buried it are still there and it's grown over with plants now so it's going to take him some time to get in-"

Something was off. Sam wasn't looking at her, his gaze fell everywhere else but her eyes. They strayed to the ground below them, to the bushes in the direction of the gold mine, to the trees separating them from the ocean view, but never did he look at her.

"Sam," Astrid interrupted him. He was scared. She knew him well, well enough to know that Sam did everything he possibly could to avoid looking scared or weak in any way. He was avoiding the situation, the situation that unless some divine force intervened or a miracle occurred and lightning struck and set them free, they were both just counting the seconds before their lives ended. And Astrid knew it wasn't just death that was waiting for them when Drake returned, he would not be merciful enough to kill them quickly. He would draw out their suffering, causing as much hurt and damage both mentally and physically, then he would kill them.

Astrid knew what awaited her, she had been so stupid, so foolishly arrogant enough to actually think she could stand a chance of out smarting Drake. Of course he would assume she would try to save Sam, of course he wouldn't let such a naively formulated plan work. Who the hell did she think she was? A genius? People seemed to be under that impression but when it came down to it, solving advanced calculus was about as useless as waving a stick around and calling it a magic wand.

Sam looked at her for the first time. His eyes displayed that which he had tried desperately to hide from her, the fear. Brown orbs met blue. Was it possible that in one moment, one second, one simple look, for two souls who bore such resentment to each other, to forgive...? Before now, if Astrid was asked that question, she would surely have replied in the negative. Her calculative mind would have urged her to believe that unless serious discussions took place and feeling were shared openly, there would be no chance of reconciliation. But in one moment, when Sam's rich brown eyes met hers she knew her side of the forgiving was done. She bore no resentment for the mane in front of her. That knowledge and the accepting of that knowledge took a heavy burden off her chest. For the first time in months, years even, she knew exactly where she stood.

"I'm so sorry, Astrid." He said in a quiet, vulnerable tone, his head bowed town in humility. That caused their eye contact to break, and Astrid mentally mourned the loss of contact. But she knew his sentiment was genuine, that he truly and deeply felt responsible for actions of the past, and there was only one person who could take that burden from him.

"I understand everything that you did, Sam...I know of nothing to forgive you of. The fault is mine...I should have tried harder."

His head lifted from it's bow to look at her again, this contact, although not physical, was as close as Astrid could get to him, she relished every second his brown orbs gazed at her. His expression was strange, it was at first astonishment at her words, then turned into something else entirely. Astrid knew that look very well, it was the look he had before he started to argue a point, and Astrid knew he would argue her taking all the blame. So she looked at him sternly, letting him know that this was a subject she would not surrender her opinion of. This routine, simple yet frustrating at times, was something they had done so many times in the past, it was like a second nature. The familiarity of it was so comforting at this time, Astrid cherished it.

**Sam:**

"I'm so sorry, Astrid."

There. That was it, the words that had been going around in his mind like whirlwinds for the past seven months were said. It's not like he had any hopes of forgiveness, but it had to be said nonetheless. Not surprisingly, her next words came as a shock to Sam.

"I understand everything that you did, Sam...I know of nothing to forgive you of, the fault is mine...I should have tried harder."

Did she really believe that? Or was she just spinning words to make him feel better? No, it wasn't like Astrid to make up false opinions, not when she was such an avid supporter of her own beliefs. Either way, it wasn't her fault, none of it was, and Sam was about to argue the point. But he realized he did not wish to spend this time arguing with her, he didn't care if he admitted wrong in every disagreement they ever had, he just wanted to enjoy this time with her. Drake would return eventually, and this moment was worth more than anything Sam ever had in his possession.

Her words brought him comfort, though. It was a relief to know she did hold hold him a grudge for past actions. But he still felt the guilt weight down on his like ten Orcs. He had gotten caught first in this mess, he had fallen neatly packaged and wrapped into Drake's hands and Astrid would pay the consequences. He would too, but at this moment, Sam couldn't bring himself to think about the fate which awaited them with Drakes return.

This was a situation which Sam had no control over. His hands were bound facing his own chest, so using his power would be pointless. He. Couldn't. Do. Anything.

He was useless beyond comprehension.

But there was one thing he could do, if Astrid genuinely felt guilt over their past, then he could ease her guilt. It was the only solace he could provide her.

"The fault is not yours. I never saw you as guilty, Astrid, and I never will,"

That seemed to undo something inside her, her well maintained composure slipped from her grasp and a single tear fell down her smooth, ivory cheek.

They were both doomed.

Yet, together, they felt more complete than they had in months.

**Meanwhile, in San Diego:**

The sun beat down mercilessly in the mid-afternoon in San Diego. The heat was record breaking for the natives of a small out-of-the-way neighborhood of co-op housing, but it wasn't really impressive to the natives of Honduras who currently resided here. Edilio Escobar was used to the heat. He felt comfortable in hot weather.

But then again, it would take extreme measures to make Edilio, ex-FAYZ resident, uncomfortable. He had never been much of a complainer to begin with, having gone through a tough immigration experience at a young age, and the FAYZ had done anything but lessen his calm, accepting attitude. Sure it wasn't always easy, living with the memories he did, but with each passing day, Edilio felt more at peace with himself. He looked on to the small vegetable garden in hi backyard, the sun casting strange looking shadows upon the ground through the leaves on the various plants. He lived here with his family, having spend all his post-FAYZ funds on getting his family into the United States legally. It was money well spent, for seven years now, his older siblings and parents had been living peacefully, if not a bit shabbily, here where they had tried so hard to come for years.

_**Riiiiiing! **_

Edilio pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Edilio, nice. You still have the accent, how long have you lived in the US now?"

Edilio knew that voice all too well. It was an unwelcome intrusion, that voice would never be welcome to his ears.

"Caine."

"Ah, you remember. I'm touched,"

"What do you want?" He said into the phone, skipping pleasantries. He never liked Caine, ever. The man brought a foul taste to Edilio's mouth and nothing good ever came of hearing his name or his voice.

"Straight to business, I always liked that about you. No dilly-dally. I actually called you because I could use your... assistance in dealing with a certain problem."

Edilio expected something like that. Caine wouldn't call him up unless he needed something, although why he would ask for him, the person with no powers, Edilio was wondering. But still, the vague explanations were getting on his nerves.

"Just tell me what you want or I'm hanging up."

"Edilio, let's be honest. You're not inclined to help me," True, and Edilio was getting less inclined with every moment he spoke to the telekinetic, "I understand. You and I were always enemies. But now is an interesting moment in time, when fate has given us a unique opportunity. We share a common enemy, you see. And doesn't that make us allies, in a way?"

"Drake." Edilio said simply. Although he could less than agree with being allies with Caine.

"Bingo. Edilio, let me ask you, where do your loyalties lie?"

His _what? _Where was this going? Edilio never really had much patience for games of speech the charismatic telekinetic liked to play, and he was quickly losing whatever patience he did have. The question, however, was an easy answer.

"Sam. My loyalties lie with Sam."

"Good, that's exactly the answer I was hoping for. You see, Sam, my dear but foolish brother, has gotten himself into a slight pickle, and I've decided to lend him a brotherly hand."

"How uncharacteristic," Edilio couldn't help but let that comment slip. He wasn't falling for the loving brother act, there was more to this and he remained suspicious.

There was a soft chuckle on the other line before Caine replied, "Always very trusting of me, aren't you? Fine, you caught me. Let's just say I have an uneven score to settle with our mutual enemy, snake-arm. Who just happens to be in possession of my dear brother, and by now, probably the genius as well."

"Sam and Astrid? Drake has both of them?" Edilio asked, now fully listening to the other man talk. Sam, what have you gotten yourself into, he wondered.

There was another soft chuckle, but Edilio was to worried to let it get to him this time, "Now I have you attention. Look, I don't know where you are, but if you want to help your _amigo_, you'd better tell me, so I can arrange your transport. It's time to get the snakey son of a bitch, are you in, Edilio?"

"I'm in."

**Sam:**

He watched as she tried desperately to loosen the bindings around her. Her attempts were futile, the rope held fast. His mind was working at lightning speed, going through every skill in his arsenal, speeding through every experience in his memory for something, _something, _that would help them in this situation. Nothing helped. Nothing.

They were trapped, captured and completely out of luck.

"Astrid...It's no use."

"Shut up." She snapped. But he wasn't offended, because he knew what prompted her remark. She knew it as well as he did, the bindings wouldn't loosen.

"Astrid..." He began, not sure what exactly he was going to say when he started to speak but he knew he wanted to speak. He needed to, but she wouldn't stop struggling under the ropes, her movements becoming more violent and desperate a the frustration anger built inside her. He could see it in her eyes.

"Astrid, stop. You'll only use up your energy."

A choked sob escaped her lips as she continued the losing battle with the rope. "I c-can't...I can't give up. I can't just accept t-this...I. Bloody. Won't. Give. In!" She spoke half sobbing, accompanying each word with a useless yank of her body against the bindings.

"Astrid..." He started again. This time she looked up at the sound of his voice, halting her attempts to free herself, looking lethargic and beaten. When she stopped moving, Sam could see her face stained with tears, strands of her fine blonde hair were sticking to the wetness on her cheeks.

"I don't regret it...I-I d-don't think I ever thought I'd actually s-succeed in s-saving us...I t-think I knew I'd get caught but I came anyway...I don't r-regret it..."

What was she saying? That she knew the fate that would await her if she came but she came anyways...Why? Unless she still...

"I just wanted t-to say it...to t-tell you..."

Tell him what?

"I love you, Sam."

With that she broke down completely, sobbing. Sam wanted so badly to rid himself of these wretched ropes just to comfort her. He wanted to hold her so close and never let her go, ever. She loved him. She said it, and with those words Sam felt elation beyond anything he could describe.

"I love you too, Astrid."

**A/N: Edilio's back! Caine's putting the band back together, Drake's got a nasty plan, and our Hero and Heroine have given up hope. Will Caine make it in time? Will Astrid suffer the extreme torture? Stay tuned for the next heartbreaking chapter of "Finding Solace" ! **


	11. Fragmented Dreams

**A/N: HI! Enjoy the latest installment of "Finding Solace"! Bu before you do, I have something to ask! I have this poll on my profile about what the subject of my next one shot should be and I want you guys to go onto my profile and vote on which idea sounds best to you! Most popular vote gets written! **

**So people got really excited that I added Edilio and Lana. lol, I like them too. But wait, WHAT? YOU'RE ADDING ANOTHER CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER? Yup! WHO? My second favorite =)! Read and find out who!**

**Thanks to...*Drum Roll***

****firegirl56, Jamie, xXxhiddenanglexXx, slightlyweirdmostlyawesomeXD, xoxMissYummaliciousxox, Callie1121, magenta raspberry, Jaskuep, Mr Nobody, TheCheesePigeon, ****Sheepobsessed, ****VanessaTemple, ****HeyParaVersaLeafScence, ****xXxSecretSmilerxXx, ****Alex****

****For reviewing. Want your name on the list above? REVIEW! ****

**!Warning!: Some serious angst!**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gone, Brianna would be with Dekka instead of Jack. I love that pairing, even if it's not canon. It would be canon if I owned Gone, hell, those two girls would be making out so much, they'd have cracked lips. But, sadly it's not canon, I guess I don't own Gone... _

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Fragmented Dreams**

**Somewhere in Chicago:**

Patience. It seemed to be something so many people were lacking today. Well, all except for the woman driving the small silver Chevy which putted along slowly and sluggishly through rush hour traffic downtown Chicago. This woman had patience in spades although she really did want to get home. She viewed the traffic as more of a nuisance than any real problem. She could be home right now, doing something productive, but it would take her another half hour at least to get there in this sea of engines.

Dekka Talent ran her hand over her cornrows and sighed. It had been a very long day, seemingly endless. And dull. Ever since the news about Drake's escape, Dekka had been constantly looking over her shoulder, almost expecting to see the snake armed man around every corner. She wondered how the others were fairing. She had tried to call Sam, but the number she had had been disconnected, leading her to believe he had switched phones. She would reprimand the boy for not giving her his new number next time she saw him. Although it had been a good six months since she had heard hide or hair from the boy, she wondered if he even still lived in LA.

Last time she saw Sam, he had not looked well. He and Astrid had separated. Dekka never got the details over the break up, simply because Sam had never told her and she didn't badger him over it because she knew if it was her, she would not want others prying. She still worried about it, she knew how devoted Sam was to Astrid. Although Dekka was never as close to Astrid as she was Sam, she always could see that his feeling were reciprocated. So she wondered what had gone wrong? If two people loved each other, they should try their best at being together.

Dekka wasn't naive enough to believe it was always as simply as that but sometimes people didn't realize how lucky they were just to have the person you love, love you back.

She sighed again. Talk about being stuck on something, she thought.

**_Riiiiinnnggg!_**

Dekka reached into her pocket and withdrew her cell phone. Talking on a mobile phone while driving was illegal and dangerous of course, but the traffic wasn't even moving at this point. Checking the caller ID, Dekka was met with a number she was unfamiliar with.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, if it isn't my favorite gravity-defying lesbian, Dekka my dear, how'v you been fairing?" _

"Caine,"

_"Good guess,"_

_"_What do you want?"

"_Just like the wetback, all work, no play,"_

_"_Fuck you, I'm hanging up,'

_"Awe, no don't do that, I'm sorry. Besides, if you hung up on me now, there would be a good chance my brother would be the one to suffer, not to mention the danger you'd be putting your darling Breeze in..."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"I know you've heard the news. Drake's cut loose from his leash and with my brother currently in a rather sticky situation, I _have _to be the heroic one who saves us all. I could use your help, Dekka. Come join the party, everyone else is already on their way,"_

"What do you mean, everyone else? And what do you mean, Sam's in a sticky situation?"

"_Caught you attention, have I? You see, Sammy and the other blonde one have gotten themselves captured. Bouncing Taylor's probably got herself captured too. Either that or she's run away...Fact is, I'm calling all of Sam's most loyal and we are going to take that snakey bastard down once and for all."_

"How can I trust what you saying is the truth?"

"_I don't expect you to believe me. Tell me where you are, I will arrange for a transport to come and take you to me. You can have a nice long chat with The Breeze, the wetback, the healer, hell, having everyone here is making me so nostalgic." _

"..."

"_I can see why you're hesitating. But just remember, Sammy's life is in danger every second you keep us waiting. Tell me where you are Dekka,"_

"I'm in Chicago,"

Dekka hung up her phone after agreeing on a meeting place, and made the first available turn off, thinking about what Caine had said.

Sam, Astrid and Taylor, all captured by Drake? Seemed unlikely, both Sam and Taylor were tough but...

Dekka couldn't ignore it, whether she believed Caine or not. She had to find out the truth, she was loyal to Sam. Even though it was seven years since that loyalty had been needed, she knew she would always come when the need arose again.

**Astrid and Sam:**

Bang. Crash. Thump.

Astrid Ellison winced at each and every noise she and Sam heard, knowing the clock was ticking before they shareed the same fate as whatever object Drake was currently taking his anger out on. The snake armed boy was probably trying to dig through to his master. Astrid didn't care what he was doing. She didn't care if he got to the Gaiaphage, if he..._It _was still "Alive" in the recesses of that cave. She didn't care if servant and master would be reunited.

She was going to die, and Sam along with her. What else was there in this godforsaken world left to care about? Astrid wasn't sure how to feel about her impending doom, after all, wasn't it better knowing what would befall you before it does, rather than be left in the dark world of ignorance? Was there some peace that came from knowledge? Perhaps, perhaps that is why Astrid could feel only numb in her final hours.

It was...surreal, more than anything else. Like she was watching this disastrous event occur to someone else who looked like her, but wasn't in reality. She looked on to the frightened blonde woman tied to the tree and wondered how she ended up in this place. She had a family, didn't she? Yes, a family she alienated...willingly. Driven by guilt for killing their autistic son, this woman couldn't live with the man and woman she once called Mother and Father. She never told them what occurred that last day of the FAYZ, she could never have found the words to say she sacrificed their son in a moment of desperation and great peril. These giving, loving people had raised this woman to fight the impulses of the easy way out, and this woman had let them down. So she shut them out of her life, in hopes that they should never see that the smart, beautiful and caring girl they once knew was dead, to be replaced by this darker, sinister creature.

This woman, the one who looked like Astrid, was changed. Did the name Astrid Ellison still apply to her? Her body, yes. Her mind and soul were different, however. Altered. Reformed.

No. She was still Astrid Ellison. She can't have helped been changed, but she was still she. And she was going to die. The man she loved destined to die with her. Poetic. Astrid thought back to her days of prayer. She remembered how blindly she had believed in her religion, Christianity.

Should she feel comforted by the fact that Sam would be departing this world alongside her, or should she be instead grieving his death? She hoped she would be the one to go first, Astrid _wanted _to die before Sam did. She didn't want to watch him die.

But then he would be the one to watch her die. Should she hope to die after him, to save him the grief of watching _her _depart? After all he'd done, wasn't that the least she could do in return?

Not that much could save them from the pain of watching the other suffer. Drake wasn't just going to let them die quickly. They would be tortured, in her case, most likely raped, perhaps tortured some more, then killed. She had no high hopes of dying before she lost her sanity. Maybe it didn't matter who died first or who got to see the other pass away if they both ended up begging for death anyhow?

"Astrid."

That one word, uttered from the lips of the person Astrid so desperately needed to be near her, and so fervently wished he was far, far away.

"Sam,"

Was there words for a time such as this? Astrid doubted it, for try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but listen to the sounds of rock being tossed and thrown and watch as the seconds of her life slipped away.

A tear slipped down her cheek. Why did it have to be now? Why couldn't she have more time? More time with Sam. She wouldn't screw it up again if she were given once last chance. But she wouldn't be given another chance. This was it, and whatever passed in her life up until this point was all the memories she would ever have. She wouldn't get a chance to make new ones, happier ones, and she regretted not doing so while she had the chance.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Sam looked quizzically at the other prisoner.

"I promise you, if I can I will," He said.

"Keep your eyes closed." She said, and Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. "While...He's with me. Keep your eyes closed,"

A look of understanding fell over Sam, before a tear fell down his own cheek, he said, "I will if you do the same for me,"

She could only nod. It was worse than knowing she was going to die a painful death, this was. She knew she could not save Sam from witnessing her suffer, just as much as she could not save him from his own torture. It was the least she could do was make him promise he would keep his eyes closed. It was the only solace in this time. And in return, she would keep her eyes close while he was being tortured. If that was the only thing they could do than they would do it, for the other.

Sam felt useless and defeated. Reasonably. He _was _useless and defeated. The only thing he could do to help Astrid now was keep his eyes closed, abandon her during what would be the worst experience she would ever go through. but if it was she wanted, Sam could do nothing but obey.

"Astrid," He wasn't sure what he was going to say, just knowing he need to have some contact with her. They couldn't touch, they couldn't hold one another to fight away the fear. Sam could only speak to her.

"I wonder where we'll go," Astrid said.

"Where we'll..." Sam began, not too sure what Astrid was trying to say, then it clicked. "Heaven?"

"If it exists," She scoffed bitterly. Sam knew how much Religion had once meant to Astrid, but ever since the FAYZ ended at the cost of her brother, it had been a grey area. One which Sam hadn't brought up, afraid of how she would react.

"I used to believe in it so fervently, but if I still had a single religious cell in my body, it would be screaming that I was going straight to hell," She finished, Sam could tell that she did still have religious cells in her body.

"Heaven's probably overrated anyhow," Sam said.

Astrid almost chuckled at his last comment. It was so...Sam.

"What makes you say that?" She humored him.

"Just...I can't imagine heaven being much to look at unless you were there, Astrid,"

Astrid looked up at Sam. "I thought you didn't believe in that kind of stuff, Sam,"

"I never said that changed,"

"You're so predictable,"

"I know,"

Astrid forced a smile, despite the situation. Only Sam could make her smile right now, only he had that affect on her attitude. She was slowly prematurely mourning his death, for she already knew what his fate would be. She wished he would not have to die, but it was something neither of them could change now, and she was grateful to have these last minutes with him.

"I wish we had more time..."

"Me too,"

There was silence were both lovers looked in to each other's eyes, so filled with longing and regret. Then there was the dreaded noise of tree branches breaking as someone approached. There was the whooshing sound of the whip about to strike and both captives flinched involuntarily, expecting to feel the blinding pain upon them.

But it didn't come. Instead Astrid felt the bindings surrounding her loosen and being roughly pulled off her. Astrid didn't even have enough time to collect her bearings before that snake arm was curled around her slender neck.

"You're coming with me, gorgeous,"

Astrid felt herself being dragged away, she was just barely able to choked out a few words through the tentacle's hold.

"Sam! Remember...What you...promised me!"

"Astrid!"

Astrid was dragged away, Sam called her name, over and over again, he shouted and his voice cracked.

But it did no good.

Nothing he could do now, except keep his promise me made to the one he loved.

**A/N: Uh, oh. Yeah, I just left you guys hanging there. Sorry. **

**So what do you think about Caine? Do you trust him? And adding Dekka to the team, I've been waiting for that one for a while now. I love Dekka. She should be with Brianna. Not Jack. TEAM DEKKA! lol**

**So updates in August are going to be rather sporadic. I am taking on a full time job and my free time is going to drop like a rock off a high cliff but hey, I'll try my best to update! Reviews always help =) **

**Please please please vote on my poll! *Doe eyes***

**Heheheh, Review?**


	12. Unwelcome Familiarity

**A/N: SOMEONE PINCH ME, OVER FIFTY REVIEWS? THANKS!**

**I usually write down all the people who have reviewed so far but...f*ck, I'm too tired right now. Thank you all, I'm a bit too busy right now to reply to all the reviews but please know that I always read them. And re-read them. And then read them again. **

**Anyhoo, here's the update that took forever to write! **

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gone, jack would die. Or rather, he would just disappear, and it's Gone so he can do that without it being a real shocker. So, since Jack is still kicking and hanging around, getting in the way of my hopes for a Dekka/Brianna relationship, I must conclude that I don't own Gone. Honestly, Edilio contributes far more than Jack-ass does, and he doesn't even have a power and Jack gets way more attentioin. I realize I have been using this disclaimer space for my own personal ranting. Bear with me, It's therapeutic. _

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Unwelcome Familiarity.**

**Brianna, Jack and Sanjit:**

"It won't even ring now, it just goes to the dial tone,"

Despite the best efforts, Jack just ended up slamming the home phone back down of the table - with a lot more force than he had intended - and to show for it, there was a sizable dent in the coffee table beneath it. Jack inwardly cursed, it had been a while since he had lost control over his ability and actually caused damage to the furniture. He, in some ways, had never really become accustom to his own power partially because he had never learned how to control it. He was just extra careful with the way he handled objects around him but - and this would be due to the excessive work he paid to his various computers - he had never bothered to really get a handle on the power he had. It was also partially due to the fact that Jack had never really liked his power very much, it wasn't him, it wasn't suited for his personality and he had basically ignored that aspect of his life.

Instead of further frustrating him with any more attempts to locate Astrid via tracking her cell phone, Jack picked up the phone - this time dialing another number. After conversing for a few short minutes with no one other than his girlfriend, Brianna, Jack hung up and surveyed his companion for the first time in hours. Sanjit just stood, leaning against the wall, staring into space, seemingly thoughtless.

"Brianna hasn't found her,"

There came a grunt from the usually smiling, carefree man.

"Clearly," Sanjit said bitterly. There was a time when he could spare a smile for everyone and everything. There was a time when Sanjit would find the bright side to every situation, when his optimism reigned free. Several factors in his life currently were causing a blockage in his sunny behavior. It had been almost a year since he had heard from Lana. He waited every day for her call, it kept him happy, helped him get up in the morning. She had said she would call him when she was ready to, she had promised she would, and Sanjit trusted that eventually she would fulfill her promise. So he waited, being the patient, calm person he was, he would have waited many years to come.

But now, with the situation with Astrid getting nowhere, he was beginning to slip into a more secluded state, trying to block out the fact that he was indeed very anxious about his friend. Astrid had run away from them, after they had promised to protect her. Her note left no clue as to where she was, only that they shouldn't worry, that she was going someplace safe. Well, news flash, they _were _worried! Brianna had been nearly invisible she was running around the house so frantically looking for her, and after they had concluded that she was no where in the house, the Breeze barely stayed long enough to say goodbye before she ran as quick as lightning out to try and find her - the old fashioned way; looking. But even the Breeze had to admit it was a wild goose chase, trying to find one person in the whole of LA, even if you could run at 600 miles an hour.

What hurt was that Astrid didn't trust in their abilities to protect her, not that Sanjit could really blame her. Brianna had once taken on Drake and won, but his regenerating abilities caused an uneven fight, and she had eventually escaped with barely her life. No, the people who had the most chances of taking on the psychopath and winning were very limited. Sam and his estranged brother being top on the list. Orc may also have come to a standstill with the whip armed boy but Orc was dead, a fallen victim of the giant bugs. Both the four bar twins were either estranged beyond imagination or as close as you could get to evil, so approaching either of them was an unstable thought.

Just then, Sanjit felt a cool breeze rush by him succeeding a loud-not to mention lightning fast-opening and closing of a door.

_Brianna's home, _he thought to himself.

"I've. Looked. Everywhere." the breeze said as she frantically paced around the small living room. To Brianna, pacing was more of a blurred image of clothing and hair moving in sync with the rhythmic clacking of her shoes on the floor.

"Did you really expect to find her that..." Sanjit began, but was cut off by a startling death glare from the twenty one year old, who's own boyfriend was scared to approach her at this time.

**_Rrriiiinnnnnggg!_**

Brianna blurred for a moment due to super-speed flinching at the sound of the home phone ringing. In a flash, she was at the phone, and had answered before it hit the second ring.

"Hello?"

Sanjit watched her reaction carefully, knowing all too well that even in a split second, Brianna's expression could change three times. She first appeared anxious, perhaps she expected it to be Astrid, maybe even Drake. Then her expression changed into a frown.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Sanjit almost chuckled, thinking about the last time she had used that particular phrase, it had been when Sam called her, right after the news about Drake had reached them. Sanjit wondered if it was the light-producing twin that was on the other line.

"How the hell would you know something like that?"

That response confused Sanjit, a frown of his own appearing. And his confusion only worsened with hearing more of Brianna's end of the conversation.

"How the fuck and I supposed to believe I word you are saying to me, Caine? It's not like it wasn't you who cemented my own hands together and left me for dead, tell me how can I trust a word that comes out of your mouth, with all of the things you've done-" Brianna kept talking a mile a minute but somewhere along the way she began to talk so fast her words became indecipherable. Then she stopped, looking scared-no, scared was putting it mildly, Brianna looked petrified.

"O-okay, We'll be there,"

With that, the Breeze hung up and disappeared in a haze. Sanjit and Jack exchanged dumbfounded looks, but they weren't left in the dark for long, for soon Brianna returned to the room, carrying none other than the small nine millimeter pistol.

"That was Caine, he said..." She stopped for a moment, seemingly trying to process the information at the same time she was explaining it.

"He said that...Drake has her...He has Astrid."

"WHAT?" Came the response from both shocked males.

"That's what he said and that he wanted our help taking him down,"

Sanjit could tell Jack was having a difficult time finding words at the moment, so he pushed himself off the wall he had been resting and strode into his own room, found his own precious pistol in his bedside table, and returned.

"Let's go," was all he said.

It was time to get Astrid back, he decided.

**Lana:**

Lana sat in the corner of the living room, hands on her lap, observing everything.

She had made her way to Caine's house right after his phone call, but upon arrival, Caine had told her that they had to wait for "the others" to show up before they could head out on their rescue mission. He had provided her with some food, and basically left her be, opting to stay glued to his cell phone trying to reel in more recruits. So far she had hear him speaking to Edilio, Dekka and Brianna and she assumed Jack would be with his girlfriend so that made six people so far seeing as none of them had refused to help. She liked the idea of six against one but it was Drake they were talking about, so she had forced herself not to get cocky. Plus, Jack and herself could really fight so it was more like four against one. She wasn't counting Sam, Astrid or Taylor because she had no idea what shape they would be in when they arrived to their aid. If Sam could still fight, that was a major plus, and Taylor could only help as well. Lana didn't see much for fighting in Astrid but it had been a good four years since they had crossed paths and Lana didn't want to make assumptions-

"Do I need to arrange transport for you?" She heard Caine say into his phone. "Okay, half an hour, don't be late."

One question that had bugged her for a while now was how the others would get here? She had made good time, driving for a few hours, but as far as she knew, Edilio lived in San Diego, and Dekka wasn't even in the state. What was this "transport" that Caine offered?

Her question was almost immediately answered, however, by what could only described as one of the strangest occurrences Lana had ever seen.

A patch of air, plain, ordinary air, suddenly transformed into an opaque circle of darkness. It wasn't like a cloud or fog, it was more like an impenetrable darkness. Not black, it sort of had a blueish tinge to it. It wasn't spherical, it was more disc shaped and about two meters in diameter, the bottom just grazing the floor. Lana didn't even have time to react to this obviously supernatural occurrence before something far stranger happened. Someone _walked _out of it. Lana was frozen, in her seat, her heart pumping like track runner, as she watched none other than Edilio Escobar walk calmly out of the...whatever it was.

And Edilio, why he just smiled nonchalantly and waved at her like he hadn't just appeared out of thin air right in front of her!

"Hey, long time no-"

"What the _fuck _is that?"

Edilio turned to the blue-black disc, but a second later, it disappeared.

Poof.

Leaving no sign that it ever existed. Lana's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe-"

"What was that?" she asked, was it a new power? She thought she basically knew all the powers of the FAYZ kids, but she had never heard of one like that before.

"Stephanie. She's a kid from Perdido, was only nine when the FAYZ went up, I don't know much about her, she's...quiet."

Lana was about to inquire more about this Stephanie but before she could open her mouth, Edilio was walking out of the room, heading towards the semi ajar door to Caine's study, where his voice could be heard talking on the phone.

Lana sighed, slightly perturbed at Edilio's lack of explanation. Well, at least one things for sure, she thought, with that kind of travel, grouping together was going to be a lot faster.

...She just hoped that it would be fast enough to save Sam, Astrid and Taylor.

Just then, Caine and Edilio re-entered the room, Caine with sporting a huge, cocky grin.

"We got them all. Lesbian, the Breeze, Geek and that Indian dude, their all in."

Lana couldn't hold in a grin. She felt much better with the security that numbers brought, Brianna and Dekka were powerful fighters in the FAYZ for sure, she hoped they hadn't lost their edge.

"Not cool, man, he's Thai."

"Thai? Oh, good thing you told me before I started making racist jokes about the wrong culture."

**Sam:**

"Sam! Sam, remember what you promised me!"

"Astrid! NO!"

The terror. The reality. It was all so...Familiar. It was like the past seven years had been a dream, as if Sam Temple had woken up, fifteen years old, scared. As if he had never left this twisted never ending cycle of cat and mouse, terror and relief, every sense pushed and emotion maxed. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as the anger surged though his entire being like electricity. His skin burned with the fury as he screamed over and over again to Astrid, calling out her name, if she could just hear him, wherever Drake had taken her, if she could know that he would never abandon her again. Small dots of blue white light appeared near Sam, like they did the night of the thunderstorm seven and a half years ago, but they were all but useless. It wasn't the dark he feared now, light would not drive away the demons in his heart.

"_Would you shut up?"_

Sam jolted. Who was that? His breathing ragged, but he managed to refrain from shouting.

"Who is that?" He asked into the dark night. Then he felt something, tugging on the ropes binding him.

"It's me, just stay quiet while I get these ropes undone!"

Sam recognized the voice when he spoke the second time immidiately.

"Edilio?"

"Hey man, long time no see,"

Sam felt the bindings on his hands go slack, and he roughly pulled them away - not helping the rope burns in the slightest, but at the moment he didn't care. Once his hands were free, he brought them to his side and blasted the rest of the ropes holding him to the tree.

"Edilio, man, what are you doing here?" He asked while untangling himself from the mess of rope.

"Your brother,"

"Caine?"

"No, the other one." Edilio joked dryly, before reaching out a hand to help his friend up. "I'll explain everything later,"

Sam could only nod, his gratitude to Edilio was overwhelming, only matched by his adrenaline, his thoughts focused solely on Astrid, he ran wildly, leaving Edilio behind, he ran towards the screams.

He flew through bushes, his sore, undernourished body resenting the sudden movements but Sam paid it no mind, he just continued his wild rampage.

He had to get to her before anything happened he couldn't take back.

In this moment, nothing else existed except Astrid and her screams.

**A/N: Just so you know, I am fully aware that Orc survived the bugs in Plague, but for the sake of this fiction - fiction being the key word - we have to pretend that Astrid was too late in her actions to save him, kay?**

**I can't believe the way this story has turned out, I fear it's nearing its end, my dear readers :'( I will try to prolong the writing but I can't see it going beyond seventeen chaps...**

**Yeah, expect delays in updates due to a busy schedule. But reviews always help. Always. Oh, and I started a new fic, Caine/Diana centric called "Laws of Chaos"...M rated...Go read it. *Insert comment about shameless advertising here***


	13. Reunion

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

**I had MANY reasons for not writing for this long. School, drama, personal life shredding, depression, etc etc. Not to mention this chapter proves very difficult to write, and I'm still not sure about how it turned out. So you'll have to leave me good reviews to tell me if I did okay, okay? Plus, I miss hearing from all of you, it's pathetic!**

**I'm feeling rather guilty about my absence so I'm going to give out personalized thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**voldemorts little cupcake: **Your username is the epitome of awesomeness. I'm not too sure what you mean by 'altered quote'...But anyways, thank you for the review!

**Zonkypuff: **Welcome aboard! So nice to have new people, and so nice to hear about my IC-ness, as it's something I really work hard to get =) Thank you for reading!

**Callie1121: **You're amazing for your continuous support. Please leave me another review...?*Hugs*

**Ociana: **Lol, Sam doesn't think straight at the best of times so what can I say? *smiles*, but it's why I love him. And omg, you agree with me about Jack? Just when I thought I couldn't possibly love you more. Thanks for reviewing!

**TheCheesePidgeon: **I'm so happy you liked it, that line you quoted was a spur of the moment thing, so I'm glad it worked out =) You are amazing, you know.

**slightlyweirdmostlyawesomeXD: **Words do not describe my gratitude over your long and wonderful reviews. I don't even know what to say after that last one *sniffs*, I wish you weren't anonymous so I could PM you, but you should know I always read your reviews about ten times. Thank you so much =)

**Unnamed Anonymous Reviewer: **You know who you are, you landed me on the 60 mark =D Thanks so much for the review. I wish I had a name for you...

**I can't believe how many of you actually read this story...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gone. If I did...No, I won't get into that today._

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reunion**

Adrenaline. Blood. Surge.

Run! It was the only coherent thought in Sam's mind. Run. Run. _RUN! _He had to get to Astrid. He had to get to her before that vile, sick excuse for a human being did anything to his Astrid that nobody could reverse. Blood pumped through Sam's veins, filling his ears with nothing but the continuous _thump, thump, thump. _He vaguely registered that he had left Edilio behind, and that his long-time friend was shouting something to him, but none of that mattered in this moment. In this moment, nothing existed aside from Astrid.

Cutting through bushes and tree branches, Sam ran as fast as his still-half-asleep legs would carry him. It wasn't too far of a distance, but it felt like an eternity to Sam. Every breath he took, every step, every blink of his eyes, all he could think about was the seconds that Astrid was alone with Drake. He could bring himself to think about the things that Drake undoubtedly had planned for her, the only thing he could do, the only possible thing was to hope, wish and pray with all he was that he got to them before anything happened he couldn't take back.

Soon enough, Sam came upon the clearing. It couldn't have been more than seven seconds since Edilio freed him form his bindings, and thankfully Drake was turned away from Sam and hadn't seen him come up. But Sam raised his fire-producing hands as soon as he saw that sick psychopath kneeling in front of the woman he loved. Astrid continued to scream in fright behind the whip-armed man, it seemed Drake had tied her hands from the way she was struggling and flailing her legs. Bother of them seemed to be completely ignorant to Sam's presence but he wasn't going to wait for that to change to make his move. He couldn't stand the sight of Drake terrorizing his Astrid like this, that psychopath was going to pay dearly for ever thinking about touching her.

"...Bastard." He muttered under his breath before releasing his power unto the whip-armed boy.

**Edilio:**

Edilio watched Sam disappear into the underbrush, cursing himself.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it!" _He was left with an odd dilemma, here in this situation. He could very well follow Sam into the fight which he had so blindly raged into, but Edilio was nothing but aware of his own capabilities. Where he stood, he could get a few good shots at Drake with his pistol, if he stayed at a distance, which limited the odds of hitting him. But he could not engage in the psychopath up close, Edilio did not possess any power to speak of and such irrational actions would get him killed. But he could not abandon his friend, his companion in this time.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked to no one. He was wasting time here, he was ineffectual and weak compared to those around him here, powerless and in the way.

Idiot.

This kind of thinking was unbecoming of him, he realized. In the FAYZ, he had never thought about what he couldn't do, because unlike now, he had never had the option of backing out. He always did as much as he could, no matter how little it was, and that knowledge was enough.

It would be enough now.

He reached into his pocked and pulled out a small walkie-talkie. Pressing the button, he began to speak into the device.

"I found them."

**Lana, Sanjit, and Caine:**

They were all assembled at the mine shaft, the former home of the Gaiaphage himself. Lana, like everybody else, was completely ignorant to the Gaiaphage's current state, whether it be still alive and present, or dead and gone. Lana always had one of the strongest bonds with the dreaded monster, and being here so close to it's 'home' had her nerves on edge. All the old memories she had suppressed and forgotten were coming back to her now, all those sleepless nights spent feeling the world-eater's presence, all those terrifying mental 'conversations' with the beast were haunting her.

So many memories of this godforsaken place and it's inhabitants; so much hurt and fear and blood. Lana had seen it all. She had healed those wounded in battle, she had seen her own body mangled and mutilated, she had seen, felt and touched the Gaiaphage, she'd watched helplessly as the children she couldn't save dropped like flies as the deadly sickness claimed them and she had seen the house-sized bugs devour more children creating more blood and wounds and bodies Edilio would have to dig graves for...

But then there was Sanjit. At the end of this vicious, seemingly never ending cycle of torture, death and despair, there was he, always with that happy, light-hearted smile upon his tanned face. During the time of utmost pain, utmost desperation, he was there for her in a way no one else would be. In a way no one else _could _be. He made her laugh and smile and remember what it was like to feel the bright, contaminating emotion that was hope. Lana had always been a rather prideful person, accepting other people's help made her feel weak and embarrassed that she could not handle herself. But Sanjit, he always gave to her, always, and never accepted anything in return. And although Lana hated to admit this ever to herself, he had saved her from so many things, she would forever owe him. He had saved her from inner turmoil and self-abuse.

He was also the only person whom had successfully managed to get her to quit smoking...for a time at least.

...He had saved her from those haunting shadows of dark memories which returned each and every night. Each time the _Gaiaphage _would come back to her, not in reality, but in her own deranged mind, Sanjit would talk to her about idle subjects, meaningless things until that haunting voice was gone from her mind.

He had saved her _life_, and she in turn had ended up cared for him more than she ever had wanted to care for another human being.

"_...I'm about a mile south of the mine shaft- Sam just took off after Astrid- Drake's with her alone - I need back-up man, now!"_

Watching as Sanjit listened to Edilio through the small device, Lana's heart speed up. Drake was with Astrid, alone. Lana had never purposely spent time with Astrid in the FAYZ, or after for that matter. To be perfectly honest, she had to admit the woman irritated her at the best of times. But Lana would never wish this upon her, or anyone for that matter. This was a fate too horrible to imagine, and she prayed that Sam, or anybody would get to that sadistic son of a bitch before he would lay his filthy fingers on her.

"Looks like we made it just in time for the big finale, eh?"

Lana turned to see Caine striding up towards were Lana was standing. Bypassing her, he headed straight for Sanjit purposefully.

"Stephanie's bringing the rest of the crew now-"

"They won't be here in time, we need to get to move now!" Sanjit cut Caine off. In response, Caine only smirked a knowing smirk, that egoistic look in his eye giving away his excitement for the upcoming conflict. Caine would always be Caine, Lana thought, always eager to show off exactly how big his-

"Feeling brave, Sanjit?" Caine asked, cutting Lana's thoughts off. Sanjit looked uncertain for just a moment before chiming in.

"Brave enough, let's go," he said to Caine. Lana drew the nine millimeter pistol Caine had lent her and was about to load a cartridge before Sanjit spoke again.

"You're not coming."

Lana looked up, finding those dark brown orbs staring at her intently, a look she returned with the harshest glare she could manage.

"Like hell I'm not, who the fuck are you to tell me-"

"He's right, you shouldn't come," Caine said, turning around to face Lana for the first time. His eyes were gleaming with excitement, yes, but also in those dark eyes was the signature clarity which Caine commanded, clarity showing he not only planned everything two steps ahead of the present, but also never wasted time with tasks which did not benefit him and him alone. It was the biggest noticeable trait he had come to possess after leaving the dreaded FAYZ, one which had made him undeniably more dangerous. He was no longer the angry, emotion-driven teen he once was, resentful of a mother whom abandoned him in favor of his brother, lusting, maybe even loving the girl whom could never trust him - no. He was much different now, he had gained stability, grown himself a set of strong legs able to hold himself up solitary. "If Drake so much as sees you, you'll be his first prey. He may be psycho, but he's smart enough to realize that if he takes you out, we can't recuperate from any wounds he might inflict upon us. We _need _you alive."

Yes, Lana had to admit, Caine commanded clarity. That made him a clear-thinking, egoistic, self-loving son of a bitch, as opposed to just an egoistic self-loving son of a bitch.

A hand laid itself down upon Lana's pistol, lowering it down slowly. She started when she saw Sanjit's dark, optimistic face smiling - always smiling, the bastard - at her. Lana hadn't even realized he had advanced towards her.

"We'll be alright. No need to worry," he said her before swiftly leaning down to take her lips with his own in a sweet, soft yet determined kiss. Just as it began, it was over, and he was turning to follow Caine down the dusty road.

"I wasn't worried, I - I couldn't care less!" She called out to him, knowing he would see right through her words just like he was always able to. The bastard.

"How sweet," Caine said, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her as he walked away, "Wait here for Stephanie and the others to arrive."

Scowling at the command, the hand that was hold her gun twitched.

_I will not shoot them, I will not shoot them, _she chanted to herself.

**Astrid:**

No, no, no, no NO!

Astrid kicked and bucked with all her might against the almost insurmountable strength of Drake's hold. His tentacle arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her from struggling too much. Her arms were bound, tied above her head to a tree. Her wrists stung from the rope and she knew from the blood trickling down her forearms that they were bleeding too.

But she could bring herself to care. She couldn't bring herself to be bothered by anything other than the monstrous figure looming over her. She closed her eyes shut, hoping that if she could save herself from the visual of this, the one sense she could control, it would make it, if just a little more bearable. It was futile either way.

Astrid's heart pounded inside it's cage, desperately trying to escape from this predicament as much as she was. Hot, painful tears trickled down her cheeks as she continued to struggle.

"Awe, don't be that way, _Astrid," _Drake taunted as he tightened his grip around her waist. It hurt, it hurt so much. "Open those pretty little eyes of yours...Let me see all that fear you have of me, let. Me. See. It" He demanded.

Astrid kept her eyes closed, knowing full well that if she opened them she would see the sadists gleaming eyes filled with lust. It was a spectacle she wished not to see, and with every freedom she commanded about to be stripped away from her, she could still choose not to look.

In retrospect, it was probably a fortunate thing she did keep her eyes closed, for soon a blinding light had enveloped her, lighting her world even through her eye lids.

She knew that light, it's warmth and ferocity, she knew the fierce protectiveness it carried, she knew that green tinge in the blinding glow...

The light only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for Astrid to lose track of herself until she felt without a doubt the shocking relief of Drake's body being hulled off of her own. By now Astrid had gone numb with fear and confusion, she found she couldn't open her eyes. Fear and shock left them glued shut. She heard a voice, a very familiar but distressed voice, one that twinged longing in Astrid, she longed for that voice so much it hurt. Although she couldn't hear it properly, her hearing was fuzzy and distant as though she were wrapped in plastic.

Strong hands found her cheeks.

Hands, yes, she knew those as well. They felt warm against her tear-stained cheeks...

"_Astrid! Astrid!" _The voice was saying. She became aware quickly that she was shaking. Not due to cold or pain, but something else. Astrid knew the name of it, she's studied it in school, the psychology of traumatized persons directly after or during the traumatic event... the name escaped her. Her mind seemed foggy, if only she could remember the damned name...

"Astrid!"

Somehow, through the haze, Astrid managed to open her eyes.

Sam was there, all she could see was his face, fear-filled and anxious.

"Astrid, are you hurt?" he said to her, he sounded so scared, breathless...

Astrid couldn't find words, they tied around her tongue unable to escape. Opening and closing her mouth a few times before giving up on the action. She simply shook her head, blinking away the tears she could not feel fall down her face.

His arms surrounded her.

...Just like the thousands of times she had imagined them doing in the past seven months. No, it felt better. Much, much better.

She heard words in her ear, mumbling nonsense and half-completed 'what-ifs' - Astrid processed none of it.

Somehow in all the confusion, the little voice in the back of her head reminded her that Drake must have been close, and that to let her guard down was foolish. But that little voice also was telling her that letting Sam hold her like this, just as he had done so many times in the past, was letting her hopes raise only to be likely crushed once more and that she should be drawing back and refusing to let Sam touch her - so naturally, she payed that little voice to mind.

Because right now, in the middle of a torrent of madness and chaos, guarded by the arms of the one she loved most in her life, Astrid Ellison was exactly where she needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Yeah, no rape scene. Hope you weren't disappointed. Remember this is rated-t and as it is, I am pushing the limits of what really _should _be in a rated-T story.**

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed last chapter. I can't believe I rest at 60 reviews. It'd be cool if we got over 100 by the time the fic ends. Then again, I'm just grateful for each and every review you leave me. **

**Sooooooo, leave me some now, kay? I NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**


End file.
